Guardian Of The Sakura Tree
by Miss Rune
Summary: At 14, Rin mysteriously vanishes without a trace from Kaede's village and though both demon and human search for her, she is nowhere to be found. 4 years after her disappearance, Lord Sesshomaru searches for the centre of a jewel that's power is said to rival that of Jewel of Four Souls. A woman who is followed by a hanyou, is said to guard the jewel and the Sacred Sakura Tree.
1. Poem or Prediction?

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I know some people think this couple is terrible and will never happen and I respect that but if you are one of these people I suggest you get out of here right now cause I have no intension of listening to you whining about how this is a piece of crap and how I'm the sickest person in existence. All right, now everyone has got that message all just go on to say that this idea came to me during Biology when we were looking up pictures of Angiosperms (Plants which that reproduce using flowers) and I found some stunning pictures of cherry blossom trees and I thought that a fic that centred around a sacred cherry tree would be pretty cool Just so everyone knows, This is a poem which basically describes the story to come and before anyone asks, no, I didn't write it and I don't own it. First chapter should be up soon **

_Were_

_You Hiding_

_From innocence_

_In the mountains where cherry blossoms fall_

_Was love so pure and silent that your heart dared not to accept the call_

_We would have danced every dance until there was no distance between dawn and heavens door_

_You would have drowned in the certainty _

_That eternity had been ours_

_Long long before_

_Silent lotus_

**Author's Ending Notes:**

**Cheers!**

**-Taria**


	2. Prologue

**Author's Notes: I'm so happy this story has got a positive reaction from everyone who's read it so far! This is actually my first fic that hasn't been based off a movie or something like that (see my other stories and you'll know what I mean) and I hope that I don't do too poorly :D Here is a prologue because I seriously need to figure out what I'm going to write for the first chap. Rin is 14 in this.**

Surrounded by sweet spelling herbs and soft strands of grass that softly brushed one's knee, the old priestess Kaede felt there was no more passive and soothing activity than gathering herbs that she would soon grind into pastes and the like for the sick and injured as her older sister Kikyo once had when she had walked upon the earth. The old woman heaved a sigh as her thoughts wandered towards her now long gone sister. No one should have to suffer as she had when she had been forced back into the world of the living by an evil demon sorceress named Urasue who had tried to pull her reincarnated soul into a clay body made with graveyard soil and Kikyo's bones and ashes, both of which were stolen from her intended resting place. Now though at last, Kikyo had finally let go of her deep loathing of the half demon Inuyasha and her soul was finally at peace.

Kagome, Kikyo's modern reincarnation, had returned some time ago from her own era and was now happily married to Inuyasha and was soon being the proud mother of two gorgeous pups, both of whom had their father's silver hair and striking gold eyes. The demon slayer and lecherous monk had also settled down and were the proud parents of many fine children who, much to Sango's annoyance tended to gain their father's flirtatious charm once they were old enough. And then there was Rin, a sweet, innocent child who had grown in a blooming woman as time pasted. She was visited often by the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, and he brought her many expensive and beautiful kimonos as presents for the young girl. Each and every one was cherished by Rin and although an opportunity to actually see her lord was a rare occasion, she idolized and adored the proud dog demon, her affection for him never wavering.

As Kaede made sure that her hand woven basket was filled to the brim with the healing vegetation before wearily standing up and making the long, slow journey back to the village. When she neared it, the priestess was met with three energetic children who danced around her excitedly. Their shrill voices pressed upon her expectedly and the high priestess held up her hand for them to stop though holding in a small chuckle at their actions.

"One at a time please children. You go first Mujakina." She said lightly yet firmly, nodding to a small girl who blushed a bright pink at being addressed by name.

"W-we were looking f-for Rin. S-she promised to come and play with us today." The child stammered nervously as her companions nodded in agreement. At the sound of Rin's name the old woman smiled gently. The children of the village adored the beautiful, ebony haired teen and despite her age, Rin never surpassed a chance to play with the youngsters even though she should have been preparing to find a suitor soon as most girls her age were. As Kaede listened to their chatter about what Rin had promised to play with them a sudden chill swept through her and Kaede froze as her blood turned to ice. There was a demonic presence not far from here and it was so powerful that it was like comparing the demonic power of Lord Sesshomaru to his imp servant Jaken's power. And then… it was gone. Almost as if had never been there in the first place and that was what frightened the priestess. Demonic auras couldn't disappear… could they? A tugging at one of her long white sleeves brought her out of her thoughts and Kaede glanced down to see the concerned face of Mujakina whose sweet brown eyes were filled with unease.

"Are you alright High Priestess?" she asked timidly and the old woman nodded without speaking. The ominous feeling of uneasiness still writhed within the priestess's stomach but the demonic presence itself had gone. Surely the threat, whatever it may be, was over.

"Come children. We must return before sundown. I'm sure you will see Rin when we get back and if not, tomorrow."

Discouraged but accepting, the children accompanied her back to the village just as the sun was setting behind the rising peaks of the mountains that the village lay nestled below. As the youngsters were greeted thankfully by their anxious fathers and sent home to their mothers and siblings for the night. Kaede smiled as she watched them prance off, thinking of the a ebony haired teen who would soon be greeting her joyfully for dinner. Rin was never late for meals and the old priestess was certain that she, like always, would be back before the night set in.

Once inside, Kaede began to prepare her apprentice's favorite stew, slicing some dried vegetables and meat into a clay bow.. Glancing out the window, the old woman felt a stab of fear enter her heart; it was nearly completely pitch black, Rin should have been back by now. Assuming that her fears were merely a hunch that would surely prove to be incorrect, Kaede set aside her uneasiness and continued her preparation. Pouring the now finished meal into two separate clay bowls, the elderly priestess now stared at the now black and star sprinkled sky and felt a claw of ice cold fear grip her heart. The ready bowl of delicious food clattered to the floor and it's contents spilled onto the bamboo floor.

Grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows, the priestess hobbled as fast as she could to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut and began banging on the wooden door, the very framework of the wood shaking with the force of her fist. A sleepy, ebony haired woman opened the door her almond eyes blinking hazily.

"P-Priestess Kaede?" she stammered slowly as the shock started to sink in. Kaede grasped the miko's sleeve impatiently and fearfully.

"Please wake Inuyasha and hurry to the forest with me. Rin hasn't come back yet and I fear for her safety." The elderly woman spoke swiftly and Kagome was suddenly wide awake as she nodded with haste and ran back inside the darkened hut where the priestess heard the hushed whispers as Kagome explained with haste what was going on to her husband. In a few seconds the miko returned to the doorway where Kaede stood, followed by a handsome male half demon with striking gold eyes, long white hair and armed with his sword Tessaiga. Inuyasha nodded to his wife who jumped onto his back as he caught her legs and started running. Kaede ran as fast as her short but sturdy legs could carry her but she knew that if anyone had a chance at finding Rin it was Inuyasha and Kagome.

Brushing past the thick undergrowth, Kaede frantically called the young girl's name but no sweet voice answered her and the horror in Kaede's heart increased tenfold. A bloodcurdling and bone chilling scream of terror broke through the silence of the forest and the fluttering bird which had been poundings its wings inside Kaede's chest stilled and the priestess drew a sharp intake of breath. Something had happened to Rin and by Kami it wasn't good. The priestess's ears suddenly picked up another sound; one of heavy and muffled sobbing and she raced through a clump of trees towards the sound, the sharp and thin branches creating small whip like cuts across her skin which stung terribly. Brushing past shrubs and prickly leaves, Kaede arrived in a clearing and was met with a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Kagome's chest was heaving and her neck was buried in Inuyasha's chest as she sobbed. The strong, salty smell of her tears was bothering the half demon's nose but Inuyasha stayed silent as she wrapped his arms around her, gold eyes grave and solemn. The stench of flash blood made itself known to Kaede's nose and glancing down she saw the cause of Kagome's sorrow. There, reflecting the little moonlight that shone through the thick canopy of leaves above, was a large pool of shining blood. The priestess knelt down, noticing something more than the blood and as she brushed it gently and felt its texture, Kaede withdrew as though she had been burned. For lying in the pool, drenched and stained with blood, was Rin's kimono. Kaede dropped to her knees, bitter tears gathering in her eyes though she refused to let them fall as an aching pain cried mournfully within her chest.

" Rin..." the old priestess whispered as the horror, sorrow and guilt replaced the hope for her beloved apprentice's safely in her heart. The young girl was now no more, just as Kikyo was. Shame pounded within Kaede's soul as she recalled the terrifying demonic presence that she had felt earlier. That must have been the monster that ended her life and the only thing any of the group could do was mourn for her and pray for her journey into the spirit world. Only one question remained. how would she tell Lord Sesshomaru that the young girl that had traveled with him for so long was now reunited with her family in the spirit world? How was she supposed to say that the only human who had shown him neither pity or disgust but only kindness, faith and love was dead?

XxX

" Lord Sesshomaru! Please you must calm down!" Jaken squeaked in fear as he saw the powerful demon lord he admired slay weak demon after weak demon, never stilling the movement of his sword. The normally cold, gold eyes of his master were a wild demonic red and the purple marks were jagged across his cheeks. Once the last demon head had hit the ground with satisfying thump and it's blood spilt onto the already stained grass, the white haired Lord of the West turned without a sound and began to walk away as though a disturbance had not happened in the first place. The toad like imp hurried as fast as he could on his stumpy legs to the heels of his master, the Staff of Two Heads bobbing as the small demon struggled to keep it upright. Deciding he must say something rather than nothing, Jakan hesitantly spoke his reasoning to Sesshomaru.

"Mil Lord? I too grieve Rin's passing greatly but it is no reason for you to lose your temper over something like that. Rin believed your honor was of the utmost importance and I am certain she wouldn't want to lower yourself to the level of your half breed brother and-"

He halted his speech when he caught the cold glare in the golden eyes of his master directed at him.

" I have not lost my temper due to a _human _Jaken and it would serve you well to remember that. Rin's death is of no concern to me as it should be to you."

The imp opened his mouth to reply but then thought better of it and remained silent. Lord Sesshomaru's icy facade never faded or cracked but within him a turmoil of loathing and self hatred raged.

_'None shall ever know of the aching grief you cause me Rin.' _

**Author's Ending Notes: Freaken hell! This took ages! AND IT'S A PROLOGUE?! Damn me... This is going to take forever to finish :( Hope everyone likes this and doesn't leave anything to negative but I do welcome _CONSTRUCTIVE _cristisim :) Hope it wasn't rushed!**

**- Taria**


	3. Dark Moods and Mysterious Guardians

**Author's Notes: I'm so happy everyone likes this story so far! Sorry for the slow updates but please bear with me! I'm having a hard time starting this fanfic but hopefully it won't turn out too bad…**

_For as long as I or any other demon can recall, there have only ever been four species of demon that rule these lands. Although there are far more species, these four rule the North, South, East and West and only with their approval can any changes to their territory be made. I Jaken have served for many decades the current ruler of the West, Lord Sesshomaru and I am certain that although he doesn't show it, my outstanding master appreciates my services. In my own superior opinion, I believe that the Lord of the West, strange as it may seem, has changed since the unexpected death of his ward Rin four years ago. As irritating and naïve that child was, she seemed to have an odd hold on my master and even now after four years Lord Sesshomaru hasn't once uttered her name and has forbidden myself to speak of either the incident or her. Oddly enough the Lord returned to his palace shortly after the girl's death with me by his side and for three days didn't utter a single word to anyone even the Lady Mother. After the three days had passed my master once more returned to his normal self and resumed his wandering of the Western lands. Around that time rumours had been circulating the country, speaking of the rumoured Jewel of Four Sins and that the sly Lord of the East Yokubō had been futilely searching for the thing in order to obtain control. I suppose the sudden leave from the castle 4 years ago was because of this. Just over a year ago, whist traveling past the Plains of Gloom Lord Sesshomaru succeeded in discovering the Jewel of Four Sins. It is a thing of darkest evil and its very presence bestows fear within my very soul. Surprisingly at first glance the Jewel appeared complete but Lord Sesshomaru steadfastly suspects that this is false and my Lord has confided in me that indeed the Jewel is not whole for it lacks the most vital part of itself, the centre which Lord Sesshomaru has yet to discover. For the past year we have searched for the centre without success but something in me warns that it is close. We must only know where to search for it._

As Jaken painted the final characters onto the parchment the toad like imp sighed heavily. Although he would never admit it aloud, he truly missed Rin's company and it seemed that with each passing day he grew lonelier. He fixed his beady eyes on the figure that sat on the other side of the fire, golden eyes closed but subconsciously alert. Lord Sesshomaru had been the same as he always was, speaking few words and thumping Jaken when the imp annoyed him yet something had changed and sometimes Jaken felt as though he was the only soul to have noticed. There used to be a small light that glowed within those honey coloured eyes when Rin was alive and it only flared higher when the demon lord spent time with the girl…but now the light had vanished entirely and the imp only saw cold bitterness. Once upon a time the icy hostility that radiated from those eyes would have been expected and accepted but times had changed and Jaken felt that it had been Rin that had changed his Lord. Closing his eyes, the imp wondered if Rin's spirit had found peace in the 4 years since her death.

**Xxx **

Their ruby red eyes and sharp talons would have struck terror in even the bravest man's heart and yet they bowed their scaly heads in respect as the Guardian majestically passed them, stroking their snouts when they gently nudged her. Even through her stunning pink kimono which was decorated with a gorgeous cherry blossom tree, the ancient creatures could see the jagged scars that stretched across her back, scars that they has caused and were deeply ashamed of. Sensing their discomfort, the beautiful Guardian pressed her delicate lips to the snout of one of the gold dragons in forgiveness for the old wounds and a deep rumble of protectiveness echoed within the beast's chest. Not a single soul would harm their beloved Guardian whilst they still breathed. Almond eyes gazed lovingly at the two dragons as they once more settled themselves into a relaxing position. As the Guardian gracefully glided up the sloping hill she approached a magnificent cherry blossom tree, its flowers emitting a sweet and tender perfume. A sudden rusting nearby caught her attention and the woman watched as the dragons awoke from their supposed stupor and attacked but as fast as they were they weren't fast enough and the thing which the Guardian realised was an hawk demon raced towards the centre of the tree, crowing in triumph. In a flurry of movement the Guardian grabbed the jewelled hair decoration which had been holding her dark brown hair in a delicate bun which now spilled forth, its silken tresses whipping gracefully from side to side. As the hawk demon approached her with unnatural speed she thrust the sharpened tip of the decoration into the heart of the demon and it screamed in agony.

"Kono akuma no akuma no chikara o nusumu!" she commanded fiercely and the hawk screeched in anguish as a bright ball of light passed out of its chest into the diamond studded flowers which hung delicately from the hair piece. The demon plummeted to the ground motionless and the dragons pounced on it, devouring every last fragment of the demon. The flowers glowed slightly with the demonic power stolen from the demon and the Guardian grimaced with distaste as she sighted the crimson blood staining the weapon. Swiftly walking over to the tree, the woman unexpectedly thrust the hair piece into the soft wood and it sunk slowly through the bark until it stopped with a gentle clink. A voice suddenly echoed with the Guardian's head, tainted with evil malice.

'_So you have returned precious flower. My offer still stands but you already know the small price you will have to pay. Release me and I shall grant you power unheard of by both mortals and gods!'_

The Guardian shivered in slight fear. No! She wouldn't allow this thing of darkest evil intimidate her!

'_No matter what persuasions you use I shall never relent. The moment Sakura gains enough strength you shall be overpowered and purified. And then I shall destroy you!_

The beautiful woman could almost _hear_ the voice sneering at her.

'_Perhaps so my flower. But your petty threats mean nothing to me as I know no malice resides within your pure soul. There __**is **__though a longing within your soul, Guardian. A longing and a deep love for a __**demon**__. The Lord of West is the one you pine for. Am I correct…__**Rin**__?'  
_

**Author's Ending Notes: OMG! Love my reviewers! You all rock!**

**-Taria**


	4. Scars of The Past

**Author's Notes: O.M.G! So many awesome reviewers! **

**Taraah36 – Thanks so much for your review! If I answered all your questions though I doubt you would need to read the story XD**

**I love snowy owls – You'll just have to read this chapter won't you **

**Guest – Your wish is my command!**

**MonNos – Glad to hear it! All will be revealed once you scroll past my boring author's notes XD**

**SerenePanic- I felt so cheerful when I read your comment! Sorry about Jaken's personal document being rushed…**

**Icegirljenni – (giggles) I can't wait till they meet either! I'm sorry if the last bit was confusing but the Guardian and Rin are the same person XD The only reason I referred to her as the Guardian was to keep up the suspense. The other person Sakura plays a key role in this story and it helps if you pay close attention to the title of this story. Sakura is Japanese for Cherry Blossom and Rin is the Guardian. A great evil lies within the tree and Sakura is not yet powerful enough to purify it. The Title is Guardian of The Cherry Tree Blossom. Does that make any sense? XD**

**Tieusang – You're absolutely right!**

**Unlockurdestiny- Because I'm evil! **

Rin's almond eyes narrowed and she withdrew the blade like hair decoration from the bark, the malicious voice vanishing once the contact with the tree was reduced to nothing. Pining for Lord Sesshomaru? What an absurd idea! But as the beautiful women denied the notion to herself she felt unwanted memories creep into her mind and bitter tears gathered in her eyes as a familiar ache settled in her chest. Why, after four years did Lord Sesshomaru not come? Had he so easily forgotten about her? A gentle tugging on the one of her sleeves made her unexpectedly spin around, ready to attack whatever had supposedly tried to harm her. But she was only met with the face of the female golden dragon and her concerned ruby eyes.

'_Did he say something to disturb you Guardian? I understand your unease but there is nothing we can do until Sakura is dominant enough to destroy him once and for all.'_

Rin turned away from the dragon, inhaled slowly and then faced her once more. Sliding gracefully towards Rin the dragon stared into Rin's doe brown eyes, noticing the conflicting emotions the Guardian was trying so hard to hide. The concerned eyes of the dragon softened considerably.

'_It is the demon lord you think of isn't it Guardian? You wonder why he has not searched for you and if he cares at all being the proud dog demon he is? I know not of your history with the demon Rin, but even a fool could see the love shining within the depths of your eyes. Many have said that the eyes of a person are the gateway to their soul and your very soul emits an untainted light and not just when you think of Sesshomaru but when you embrace life in general. Both Yūkan and I knew Sakura had made the right choice when she chose you to become the Guardian of the centre of The Jewel of Sins four years ago. And although I have said so many times, I wish Yūkan and I had been more careful when handling your fragile body even though our orders were for you to be brought here pure._

Rin sighed as she processed what Amai had said and she gingerly reached over her shoulder and traced the scars Amai's claws had left in her flesh. Brushing a loose strand of silken hair away from her face, Rin stared up into the ever shape shifting clouds and wondered if just maybe, she would meet Sesshomaru again eventually. Even with Sakura, Yūkan and Amai by her side these past few years, there were many times when she longed for the company of Sesshomaru or even the annoying squabbling of Jaken.

**Xxx **

"Peculiar rumours have been increasing Lord Sesshomaru and even the humans have started to notice something what with powerful demons vanishing left and right. Normally I would say this is a demon that was gained possession of a powerful object and is using it for personal gain but this time it's different. The air here contains no demonic presence and has an almost unearthly wholesomeness and pureness that I have not felt so powerful since Mount Hakurei. "

As Jaken concluded his speech he glanced at the powerful demon lord who stood motionless, his back to the toad imp. Sesshomaru too felt something was amiss in his lands as there seemed to be less opposing demons challenging him and as his servant had said the air had an odd untainted quality to it.

"We shall find the source of this _pureness _and see that it is destroyed lest it overpower and purify my land of its demons. Although of them are power hungry fools I shall not accept my existence with only a group of measly humans to oppose me. "

With these words Sesshomaru began to stride to where his instincts told him he would find the cause of the trouble. And to where he would supposedly find these wild tales origin and terminate whoever or whatever had spread these rumours which to his surprise had sent hope fluttering in his heart.

'_A foolish notion.' _The inu youkai thought as the bizarre rumour crossed his mind briefly.

'_A beautiful women wearing a cherry tree decoration kimono being followed by hanyou with silver hair and molten gold eyes. What demon would take such a predictable form?'_

**Xxx**

Rin froze as did the two dragons as the powerful demonic presence swept over them in waves.

'_Such a terrible demonic aura.' _Amai echoed in Rin's head worriedly but the woman wasn't listening. She _**knew **_that demonic aura. How could she not when she had travelled with the very demon for so many years? It was Lord Sesshomaru's aura and it was getting closer by the hour.

**Author's Ending Notes: Sorry for such a short chapter! Just so everyone knows, I welcome fan art if anyone wants to draw any but you have to say that you got the idea from this fic ok? Please review if you like it!**

**Taria**


	5. Sakura's Struggle

**Author's Notes: O.O Wow… So many questions, fake insults and reviews. I'm impressed! XD**

"Are you okay Mother?"

Rin started at the small voice but then calmed down as she recognized the sweet tenor. Turning slowly towards the sound of the voice, Rin was met with the sight of a small, white haired demon whose molten gold eyes shone with love and intelligence. Purple marks streaked his cheeks and a small crescent moon was just visible through his bangs. Amai stared at the young demon in caginess even though she knew he was no threat to Rin. Renshi's triangular puppy ears flicked back and forth as they caught different sounds carried by the wind.

'_An inuyoukai with the appearance of a hanyou… How peculiar for one of his kind.' _ The female dragon pondered as she watched the demon embrace Rin around the middle, burying his face into her kimono clothed stomach.

'_So many unusual things about Renshi; he has the mixed appearance of a half demon and a true demon plus the scent of a true inuyoukai as well as the compassionate heart of the human he calls his mother. It completely overturns any knowledge I or Yūkan know of the inuyoukai and their cold nature.'_

"Is everything ok Amai?" Rin called as she spotted the tense stance of the dragon. Amai nodded slowly. She could see the love Rin held for Renshi and she would do nothing to keep them apart. Yūkan approached her cautiously and nudged his female companion.

'_The scent of the inuyoukai approaching grows stronger with every passing minute. I fear that if he searches for the evil that lies with Sakura then we may not be able to stop him. I have never felt such emotionlessness in one soul.' _ He stated worriedly within Amai's mind.

The female tried to console her mate by nuzzling him gently.

'_I have no doubt in Rin's abilities Yūkan.' _Amai said softly in her mate's mind. _'The blade which she uses a hair decoration is a Pure Blade that Sakura created with her immense spiritual power. Our Guardian had no say in leaving the village but look how she wields that blade after only four years. The power that the Pure Blade contains only increases when used by one with a pure soul and we both know that even with our own power and strength combined we would still not be powerful enough to defeat the Pure Blade. Even though Rin has yet to face a demon with this powerful an aura, we must trust in her ability to defeat him. She has yet to fail either us or Sakura in protecting the core of the Jewel of Four Sins. Rin would not allow any harm to befall her pup Renshi either. _

**XXX**

_For so many years he had tried to overcome Sakura's power but it seemed that even with her own immense spiritual might it was all she could do to seal him within herself. Sakura had been weakening as of late though however and had four years ago ordered the dragon mates to seek out a young girl whose soul and heart were uncontaminated and would not be tempted by his promises of power. _

_They had returned within the month with a beautiful young girl of fourteen years whose face was smeared with frightened tears and her simple kimono drenched in blood from the deep gashes the dragon's claws had left. Sakura had surprisingly been able to summon enough strength to appear in her humanoid form and asked for forgiveness for the abrupt capture and ask that girl, who he has later learned was called Rin, not seek to run away but listen to Amai's pleading to protect Sakura from the demons . Many tears had been shed by this time and Rin was quite frightened. Deciding that it was best to leave her to think things over, Amai and Yūkan had departed to the foot of the hill where they rested and observed for threating demons. He had flicked through her memories briefly and found that many of them contained a handsome inuyoukai who she had travelled with for much of her short life and almost succeeded in manipulating her into releasing him from his bindings using the persuasion of her seeing the demon lord called Sesshomaru when that irritating Amai rushed to her so called rescue and prevented her from emancipating him. After the dragon had clarified to her what he was and what he planned to do, she also gained that infuriating determination to see to his destruction. Both dragons had told her that when he was finally purified she would be free to leave and they would even take her back if she so wished it. _

_But as the years passed Rin flourished from an awkward teen to a blossoming woman and he found himself craving both her body and the immense power that he could corrupt within her if given the chance. The demon Lord of the East, Yokubō, would play a key role in the malicious scheme of his for he too was curious of the rumours that had spread right to the four corners of the country. He had also seen when Sakura had felt the deep sorrow within her Guardian as she could not see Sesshomaru and had created Renshi using the bond between the demon lord and Rin to take a small part of their souls and combine them to create Renshi's soul. His physical body was difficult to create but Sakura found that using the dragon's power and Rin's plus her own spiritual power, they had been able to create the young demon a body that was made out of flesh and blood but held an air of magic to it. Rin was overjoyed with her pup and through his mother's tender influence the pup had developed a caring nature instead of the normal cold personality of an inuyoukai. Renshi had unfortunately been seen by some villagers following Rin when she accidentally breached the borders of Sakura's power which was strong enough to deflect humans but not powerful enough to repel demons. The demon Lord of the West Sesshomaru had finally come and when his part had been played, Japan would finally see the great and terrible power Sakura had managed to lock within herself for so many years. It would be a bloodbath to behold and the world would know a terror like no other. Yes…they were playing just as their parts instructed and only when it was too late would they realize what had happened._

**Author's Ending Notes: Just so no one gets confused the last bit is a personal recount made by the core of the Jewel of Four Sins himself! Hope everyone likes this chap and I'm sorry there is no Sessh in it. They meet next chap and believe me this is going to be one awkward meeting cause seriously… How many girls do you meet after four years who are supposedly dead!?**

**Posted at Midnight**

**-Taria**


	6. A Soul Shaking Discovery

**Author's Notes: I totally forgot about disclaimers! I don't anything own accept the plot, Amai, Yūkan, The Jewel of Four Sins, Sakura (NOT the Naruto character even though she is pretty awesome!) and Renshi. **

**SerenePanic – Thanks for the tip off otherwise we all would have suffered from my terrible spelling XD In my defence it was midnight and I could barely keep my eyes open. Hope the awesomeness keeps coming! Hold on a sec…I'm writing this story…**

**Taraah36 – As do I my friend! HOW COULD YOU THINK SUCH A THING?! Sessh isn't that perverted! But I guess it's mostly my fault for not explaining everything until the end…**

**Curiosity- Or n0t – THANK YOU SO MUCH! Believe it or not to write this I listen to Kikyo's Death theme when I write this to help me gain inspiration… Don't hate her it's just a good song XD Opening song is great for typing and dancing (No matter how much I suck at dancing) or a combination of both.**

**AM78 – I guess I only realised that when everyone pointed it out… Thanks for the criticism though! Really helps! :D **

**Icegirljenni – WHO GAVE YOU THE WHOLE PLAN OUT FOR THE PLOT?! Am I that predictable? Ah well… You're correct and your other questions will be answered in this chap. Sorry for confusion!**

**Kutsky - (hands over bowl of popcorn)**

**Unlockurdestiny - Well it's not often that you meet a demon who looks something like a half and a true demon mixed together **** it might Sessh a while to figure out what Sakura did to him…**

**MonNos – I'm dying trying to write a good meeting scene! Note: Everyone might be shouting at me after this chap because I'm going to leave it on a cliff hanger. Hope I'm still somewhat alive after this. **

'_Will he even recognize me?' _Rin speculated as she gathered her hair up into a loose bun once more and placed the disguised Pure Blade in it to hold her hair together. Her wandering almond eyes landed on Renshi who was laughing loudly as Yūkan tossed him repeatedly up into the air with his long snout. Being a demon, Renshi did not gain any grazes or bruises that a normal human child would have sustained after being tossed into the air and caught by a dragon as his skin was tougher. And yet Rin still worried that something would happen to her pup were she not watching him. Although the young woman supposed it was merely motherly instincts she did not even try to overlook the ever looming danger of the core of the Jewel of Four Sins that lay undefeated within Sakura. As long as that thing of darkest evil remained tainted, Renshi would never truly be safe here even with Amai and Yūkan to keep an eye on him. As she watched her pup play with the male dragon, Rin recalled the conversation she had had with Sakura before Renshi's soul had been complete.

_**{. ~Flashback~.}**_

_The ebony haired sixteen year old woman stared in awe at a swirling mass of pale gold smoke which seemed to be nuzzling her hair._

"_Is that his soul?" she asked softly, gazing in wonder at the smoke. The gentle voice that answered her that seemed to echo every pure and untainted thing known to both demon and man. With a voice not unlike the gentle whispering sound of the wind sweeping through the trees, Sakura answered her._

"_It is only half complete Rin. For Renshi's soul to be whole I still need to combine part of Sesshomaru's soul with this portion."_

_A light blush of embarrassment stained Rin's pale skin._

"_Are you sure Lord Sesshomaru will not be damaged by part of his soul being stolen? I couldn't bear it if-"_

_Sakura raised a pale hand that was even now becoming more transparent. She didn't have much time._

"_It shall not harm him in the slightest Rin. The process itself is quite simple. I shall merely reach into your soul and seek the bond that you hold with this inuyoukai. As you already know the bond can only be found if the two people are one of the following : siblings, mates (Or they have been married in a human's case) or third and the rarest which is if the pair are so deeply connected through their hearts that their very souls share a unique link of either kinship or love. I believe your tie with Sesshomaru is the third." _

_A deeper shade of crimson crept along Rin's cheeks and she opened her mouth to protest before closing it. _

"_But I only proceed with this with your permission, Rin. You will not feel any pain nor will I peer into any of your memories as the Jewel did and this I can promise."_

_Rin said nothing but inhaled slowly, closed her eyes and nodded. Sakura closed her eyes and without warning her entire body vanished and was replaced with a pale pink orb. Slightly frightened, Rin opened her mouth but almost shrieked as Sakura's spirit disappeared down her throat. It was the strangest feeling. It felt as though Sakura were there yet not there and it seemed that's she had anchored herself to Rin's body while reaching through the bond to Sesshomaru's soul. After a few minutes the young woman felt Sakura return wholly to her body and opening her mouth, Rin felt the orb that was Sakura's spirit leave her body and resume her faint humanoid form holding a small silver sphere which Rin knew was the part of Sesshomaru's soul they needed. _

_Sakura beckoned to the ball of gold smoke which, without haste, leapt into her palm. The ancient tree spirit murmured a few words to both the smoke and the orb and without haste tilted the palm that held the portion of Sesshomaru's into the palm that held the part of Rin's soul. _

_There was a great flash of light and Rin was thrown backwards as the massive amounts of power emitting from both parts of the souls pulsed and formed bright, multi-coloured sparks of light. Rin watched stunned as spirals of gold and silver entwined themselves and danced in graceful, intricate rings before returning to the souls and pulling them more rapidly towards each other with each passing second. Time froze in the instant that the two parts of the soul collided. _

"_Such a powerful bonding.' Sakura muttered to herself as she watched the light form the soul for Renshi's body. 'Is there more to their relationship then Rin is telling me? A regular soul bonding shouldn't be this…extraordinary." _

_Eventually the light faded and replaced with a single orb of pure white light that hovered in mid-air. _

"_Renshi's soul is complete. Amai and Yūkan's power shall be needed though for the next step to succeed though." Both dragons bowed their head in respect as they came forward._

"_We are at your service Lady Sakura." Yūkan rumbled softly. _

_Sakura nodded before placing her palm upon her chest. When she removed her palm, a beam of pale light leapt from her chest and hovered in front of Renshi's soul. To Rin's amazement and wonder a shadow of his appearance began to form, each detail perfect down to the highlights of his silver inuyoukai hair. _

"_When I give the word I want Amai and Yūkan to beam as much fire as possible at the shadow of Renshi's body. The heat of the fire plus your own magic shall burn away at the shadow body until it forced to appear in reality. Rin, I want you to call to Renshi. Not with your mouth but with your heart. Ready? NOW!"_

_Both dragons released flames so boiling Rin felt the heat reach right within her to her very core. As Sakura had said the shadow body began to brighten and colour slowly filled each aspect of the pup. In a few minutes the process was finished and Renshi's body dropped to the ground with a thud. And yet the soul still remained in the air as if uncertain where to go._

"_Call him Rin! Call him to us!" Sakura urged and Rin tried to reach out to the soul with her mind._

'_Renshi! Renshi! Come! Follow my voice! It's Mother!' the young woman called out desperately and she heard an uncertain response that made her heart sing._

"_Mother?" _

_Tears of joy appeared in Rin's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had to make sure Renshi would make it to her. _

"_That's right! It's me, Mother. Come, my son!"_

_Rin gasped when the soul stopped hovering and rocketed towards the body. Renshi's body arched as his soul entered it. Rin rushed towards him and a few tears slid down her snow white skin as she felt the warmth radiating from his body. It had worked. Renshi was alive. Dropping to her knees Rin pulled his small body towards her own and tucked the small demon safely in her arms. His eyelids fluttered open and Rin stared into his molten gold eyes. Tilting his head inquisitively, the single word that the pup uttered made Rin smile radiantly._

"_Mother?"_

_She nodded, unable to speak. Turning to Sakura, intending to thanks her Rin winced as she saw the tree spirit doubled over in pain._

"_He's gathering strength. I will not be able to supress him for much longer Rin." _

_Pain filled Rin's eyes and she opened her mouth intending to speak but Sakura hushed her._

"_You have done everything in your power Guardian. Keep Renshi safe."_

_**. ~Flashback ends~.**_

Rin sighed. Those had been Sakura's last words before she had to seal herself once more within the tree. She would do everything she could to protect her but Rin knew that time was running out for her and unless she found whatever was needed to purify the Jewel it seemed that Sakura's fate was sealed. The woman glided off. Sesshomaru needed to know what had happened to her. Maybe he didn't care. Maybe he did. Either way she would beg him for any knowledge he had that could save Sakura. There was only one catch. She could never tell him of hoe she loved him. Rin would never do anything to dishonour Lord Sesshomaru's name. Even if it meant breaking her heart in the process.

**XXX**

"The air becomes more and more pure Lord Sesshomaru. I feel we are close." Jaken winced as another wave of the wholesomeness hit him. The dog demon made no sound nor did he acknowledge Jaken's speech. Destroying whatever had been purifying his lands. That was his priority. Yet he could supress the hope that fluttered within his chest. What possessed him? Hope? For what? That the woman that he had heard of was Rin?

'_A foolish concept. My ward perished four years ago and deceased is how she shall stay.' _Sesshomaru thought firmly. Without warning a familiar scent caught his sensitive and Sesshomaru's hard golden eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"No." he snarled as a war of emotions collided with one another. His imp servant gave him a bemused look. The scent was stronger now and the inuyoukai resisted the urge to attack it full on. He wouldn't believe it! It wasn't her! A sudden crunch caught his attention and the inuyoukai swerved to see what had been approaching him. His whole being froze. Those eyes. Those sweet almond eyes were her's. The demon lord stared in shock at her but there was not a slither of doubt who this beautiful woman was. A harsh and raspy voice tore through Sesshomaru's dry throat and he almost didn't recognize his own voice as it echoed in the silence.

"R…Rin?"

Tears slid down the maiden's face as she smiled and finally nodded. She was alive. His Rin was alive.

Jaken promptly fainted.

**Author's Ending Notes: O.M.G Longest thing I've written yet! Hope everyone likes it! This has just become a huge 2000 word long chapter right about almost…NOW! **


	7. An Overprotective Pup

**Author's Notes: 34 reviews?! That's more reviews than I've ever got on just ONE story! You all rock! Disclaimers apply. BTW, really sorry if Sesshomaru is OCC but it IS hard to keep him in character. **

**Curiosity- Or n0t – I guess Jaken passing out was just something that came to me as I came to the end of the chapter although I do agree that it was a bit OCC. Sessh's reaction to Renshi is in this chap and believe me that Renshi is quite overprotective of his mother…**

**Lena Sinclair – THANK YOU! You've made my day now!**

**Icegirljenni – I'm pretty sure both of your questions will be answered in the chapter but I am also certain that you will be able to find more to ask :D Thanks for reviews and questions because it helps me write the chaps as I have something to go by if you catch my meaning. J **

**SerenePanic – Nah, you didn't offend me! I'm actually grateful because I'm not the best proof reader especially at midnight XD**

"I don't like him Amai. He's too close to Mother." Renshi growled softly and the dragon resisted the strong urge to laugh. The pup was very protective of Rin and with her next to another inuyoukai that older, more skilful than Renshi and wiser, his protective nature only increased. Amai was quite fond of Renshi but she would also see that he didn't interrupt Rin and Sesshomaru as it seemed there was much to be discussed between the two.

_"I am certain that Sesshomaru shall bring no harm to Rin, child. Remember that she was with him for many years as a child and trusts him greatly." _The she-dragon rumbled gently but firmly into the pup's mind. She herself did not completely trust the demon as he was a **_demon_**and he was quite close to the Jewel core. But if the Guardian trusted him then she would only bring harm to the demon lord if he wished to steal the Jewel. A feeling of uneasiness was writhing within her belly though and Amai could sense that Sesshomaru possessed the rest of the Jewel. If the Jewel of Four Sins was complete then Sakura would no longer be able to repress him and they would all surely be killed or overwhelmed.

"I still don't like it. That demon has no right to be near Mother. It shall be over my dead body if he wishes to harm her." Renshi snarled and to Amai's now growing concern she saw his eyes begin to change from their normal calm golden colour to a ferocious, demonic and fiery red.

_'Do not challenge Sesshomaru, Renshi! You shall be overpowered easily and humiliated! Your Mother would not wish you to attempt to battle him! Allow them to talk for a while longer.'_ Amai roared within Renshi's mind but the inuyoukai child would not listen to her and using his improving demonic speed, the enraged Renshi ran gracefully towards the pair that were standing on a nearby hill, but with intent that was anything but meek.

**XXX**

"You are alive Rin." Sesshomaru stated as though it was practically impossible. Rin gave him a somewhat confused look, her brown eyes radiating happiness at seeing him again after so long but confusion at his question. Did he not want to see her?

"Why wouldn't I be, my Lord?" Rin asked, titling her head. The proud inuyoukai looked away briefly before turning to face her once again.

"You are believed dead, Rin. Even the halfbreed could not find your scent when your kimono was found in the forest, drenched in your blood. The demon slayer and her husband did search for a while but were forced to retreat to the village when you could not be found. They all still mourn your death."

The doe brown eyes of the Guardian filled with tears. She had let them suffer needlessly. A question that had been lurking in her mind ever since her capture surfaced and she turned to ask the demon lord before, face burning in shame she turned away. _Did you search for me? _Why would he? She was only the human child that had followed him around and got in the way. He would have had no reason to search for her.

Sesshomaru sensed her change of emotions and saw how her shoulders slumped as though she were carrying unknown burdens. He was far too proud to admit to her that for a while he _had _searched for both her and the Jewel but had only succeeded in finding the Jewel. And in those three days that he had locked himself within his chambers at his palace he neither ate nor slept as her face haunted his mind and dreams. His demon core of steel forced him to move on from her 'death' and only when he had heard the rumours of a beautiful woman followed by a hanyou had the inuyoukai had he felt a weak fluttering of hope within his ice cold heart. And then to see her again and to know that she had never been dead had rendered him almost speechless and he had only just been able to croak her name out. A strange scent unexpectedly filled his keen nose and the demon lord turned abruptly. It was the scent of a young inuyoukai and he was approaching fast.

"Renshi." Rin murmured in fear.

A brief shadow of confusion passed over Sesshomaru's golden eyes before it faded. Rin knew this inuyoukai? Was he a threat?

"You are not welcome here demon. If you decide to inflict any harm on my Mother then it shall be over my dead body." Came the low snarl from the pup who was in a protective stance in front of Rin. Sesshomaru's golden eyes remained calm as he watched Renshi who growled within his throat.

"You challenge me?" Sesshomaru questioned levelly and the violent fire in Renshi's eyes only increased as he glared.

"I challenge."


	8. The Battle For Dominance

**Author's Notes: 40 reviews?! RECORD BROKEN! **

**Curiosity- Or n0t – Renshi ****_is_**** quite determined… (Shrugs) And a little too protective if you ask me.**

**MonNos – Why did I have to stop there? BECAUSE I'M EVIL! **

**Icegirljenni – (sly smile) And it would be such a surprise for Sessh if Renshi turned into his true form since they would be quite alike. :D**

**SerenePanic – Too true! I try not to write a lot of dialogue for Sesshomaru as I usually seem to either say too much or too little. I think for the last chap I said just 'bout the right amount…**

**Taraah36 – (grin) Sessh is like twice as powerful as Renshi but even so I have a feeling that this will be an interesting battle. J**

The she-dragon growled low within her throat at his disobedience and made to chase after Renshi before she was unexpectedly pinned to the ground gently my her mate.

_'Why did you stop me Yūkan?! That foolish pup is going to get himself killed!' _she hissed and her mate chuckled.

_'Renshi needs to learn that he shall not always have Rin's attention now that the demon lord she has been pining for so many years has come. Bear him no ill will Amai. His heart is true but his mind is clouded with jealousy and what he is doing is a natural reaction from an inoyoukai when they wish to protect something that they believe is theirs. _

Amai frowned at his words and stared at the retreating figure of Renshi.

_'Rin is not a possession to be handed from demon to demon.' _She snapped. _'I do not see why she holds such fascination for either of them!'_

The calm ruby gaze of Yūkan sharpened and Amai flinched. She knew that her mate thought of the Guardian as his own daughter and she felt the same.

_'Renshi is her own pup, Amai! How could she not feel anything less than motherly love towards him?' _Yūkan growled and without warning his eyes softened suddenly as his mate tilted her head, curious at his sudden change in mood.

_'You worry about Sesshomaru's influence on Rin don't you, mate? I sense and understand your worry my love but I feel that this inuyoukai would not harm nor betray Rin. Even though the bond between them was strong enough to create Renshi's soul, I feel there is something more. Do you not see how she gazes at him as though he has hung the moon and stars? Can you not sense the tender emotions emitting from her that are directed towards him? _

The she-dragon sighed heavily, knowing the answer.

_'Rin has fallen in love with Sesshomaru. But it seems she is doing everything in her power to prevent him from seeing it.'_

* * *

Renshi attacked first. He snarled viciously as he lunged gracefully towards the older inuyoukai, deadly claws ready to reduce Sesshomaru to ribbons. Much to the pup's surprise he saw Sesshomaru avoid him easily as he leapt into the air with ease.

He brought his poison whip down on the demon child with the intent to give him a mild injury as a warning but his eyes widened slightly in shock as his attack was counterattacked by the young inuyoukai's own poison whip. Both refused to back down and eventually the whips broke apart before lashing once more at their respective targets.

* * *

_'How can this be?' _Sesshomaru snarled within his mind. None other than his true kin should have been able to create a poison whip or wield it so skilfully. How was it that this child, who looked so like himself, was able to do this? To his shock Sesshomaru felt his temper along with the urge to transform into his true form rise. He struggled against it for a few minutes but he was soon overwhelmed. Never had he felt the urge to change so strong. It was almost as if his inner demon wanted to prove something. To the pup or Rin he did not know.

* * *

As the cloud of red smoke which had engulfed Sesshomaru during the transformation vanished, Rin stared in shock at the magnificent dog demon who uttered a deep growl as he stared down Renshi whose eyes flashed briefly in grudging respect before he propelled himself towards the demon lord. She had wanted to stop them before Renshi was injured but she had heard Yūkan's voice urging her not to and that this was sure to happen sooner or later. And though her heart ached at seeing the demons she loved most fight one another, Rin sensed that there was almost a hidden meaning to their battle. Jaken was beside her and she could see that the imp was positive that this would be an easy win for his master.

"Such a brazen and irrational child." The small demon snorted. "I'll be surprised if he's still alive after this."

Rin's almond eyes softened as she gazed at her son. He was an outstanding warrior.

_'Just like his Fathe-'_

Rin uttered a small gasp at her treasonous thoughts. How could she think of such impossibilities?! She shouldn't even be accepting the idea of secretly loving Lord Sesshomaru!

_'Part of his soul __**was **__used to create Renshi's soul. And I'm sure he feels __**something **__for me.' _Her heart argued.

_'Only because he had no say in the matter! You are a wicked girl for even considering that Sesshomaru could come to love you just because you hold these feelings and are the Soul Mother of Renshi!_ 'The rational part of her sneered. Rin sighed. No matter what her heart told her she had to keep these feelings hidden. She would never disgrace her Lord's name.

* * *

Renshi panted heavily. Had had sensed that this inoyoukai was powerful but never had he seen such power as Sesshomaru held. The true form of the demon Lord gazed at him, daring the inuyoukai pup to attack him again. A protectiveness rose within Renshi's chest as he saw his Mother who was watching him and the Demon Lord. He suspected that she didn't know that their whole reason for the battle had changed as soon as Sesshomaru assumed his true form. He too felt his inner demon rise within him until it surfaced. A cloud of dark ruby smoke surrounded Renshi as he felt his body change into that of the true form dog demon. He was far smaller than Sesshomaru but was almost identical in every way. The same crescent moon still was sported proudly on his brow and his eyes had gained a deeper and more savage demonic red, his pupils becoming slits of deepest midnight.

* * *

Something froze within Sesshomaru as he stared at the young demon. It was like seeing a younger form of him. The same appearance, stance and eyes. The only difference he could see was the light gold colour than tinged Renshi's fur and that he was smaller than himself. The battle began once again but something had changed. A determination had settled within Sesshomaru's chest. A determination to win this combat and show the demon who was the dominant male of them both. He launched himself at the smaller demon who tried to snap at his throat but was pushed to the ground. Sesshomaru placed a paw on Renshi's throat and the pup squirmed as he tried to free himself. Renshi sensed defeat and turned away from Sesshomaru, a sign that he would not challenge him. For Rin or otherwise. Well…Maybe for his Mother.

The smoke surrounded the two inuyoukai and when it cleared Sesshomaru had removed his hand from Renshi but the pup was still on the ground. The older inuyoukai turned away from the pup. Renshi bent his head as Rin rushed towards him, examining him for injury. He had surprisingly sustained only a few gashes. Rin called for Amai who rushed to her side. She told the she-dragon to take Renshi back to the tree. The tree would heal his wounds for Renshi, having half the soul of a human was not affected by the pure energy emitting from the tree. The dragon nodded and left but before that Sesshomaru had turned to Renshi and said that he fought surprisingly well for one so young. A glow of pride sparked in Renshi's eyes at the Demon Lord's words although he didn't say anything as he left with Amai.

"Leave us Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded and the imp left though Rin swore she could hear him muttering under his breath about strange children and their bizarre ways. When the imp was out of sight, Sesshomaru turned to Rin, a strange coldness in his eyes that she had only seen when he was fighting an enemy. Was _she _the adversary?

"What demon stole your innocence and gave you that child?" It was not a question but more of a command that she tell. Rin inwardly winced at both his tone and the fact that he believed that she had laid with another. When Sakura had said she was to be brought to the tree, pure, she had meant **_every _**aspect of_ pure_.

"My Lord… I am as uncontaminated as the day you met me. Renshi is…a soul child. His soul was created from a part of two different souls. Sakura created his body using her own power."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed and he ignored the waves of relief that crashed through him at the fact that she was still pure.

"From what demon did you steal a fraction of their soul? A demon does not give away a part of his soul."

The woman resisted the powerful urge to either lie or run. But she knew neither would work on Lord Sesshomaru. Swallowing hard, Rin heard a hoarse whisper escape her dry throat.

"Yours. The other half of Renshi's soul is your own, Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

A snake demon in his humanoid form gazed with interest into one of the orbs of silver mist that hung suspended in his bedchambers. Two dog demons were fighting one another inside it and the snake demon recognised only one of them. The Lord of the West, his hated adversary and the only thing that stood in his path to rule the Western Lands as well as his own which were the Eastern Lands. He was Yokubō. The demon Lord of the East. The second dog demon was what Yokubō could only assume was Sesshomaru's son.

_'Strange…I am certain that dog had no mate and he certainly wouldn't settle for a bastard child.' _The snake demon thought.

He then noticed the beautiful maiden in the corner of the scene and felt his mouth water. There she was… The stunning woman known as the Guardian. Knowing that she was pure would only make her more resistant and that would cause her more suffering. Maybe he would keep her when he had slain Sesshomaru and that demon which he supposed to be his son. She was human and therefore could bear him many heirs.

"Yes. That idea has its wonderful possibilities." Yokubō hissed. He was blissfully unaware that he was falling into The Jewel of Four Sins carefully planned trap.

**Author's Notes: Another chapter done! Probably the largest thing I've written so far! **


	9. Twisted Sisters and Renshi's Heart

**Author's Notes: I finally have the whole plot worked out in my head! Everything from the angst to joy! As always reviews and reviewers rock!**

**Taraah36: The evil side are WAY to overconfident aren't they! :D It's pretty much only Yokubō who actually wants to taint Rin in that way because the Jewel is more interested in corrupting her power. Sessh is quite protective of Rin isn't he? I see similarities to Renshi! What's he going to do** **since he's found out he is the other half of Renshi? I have no idea**…

**Tvdloverxoxo: I'm so glad you think my story is amazing! THANKS! I try really hard to get Sesshomaru's reactions as plausible as possible! **

**Icegirljenni: Yes, Yokubō is one sinfully stupid snake. AS IF Sesshomaru would let him hurt Rin! However… I'm afraid his sister is far more cunning than he ;) Sesshomaru's reaction to what Rin told was REALLY hard to write and I'm sorry if he's a bit OCC.**

**SerenePanic: Our favourite inuyoukai is a little sensitive when it comes to Rin XD Jaken wasn't there when Rin told him but if he was he might have had a heart attack. **

**Nelly (Guest): As you wish!**

**MonNos: (evil smile) You are most correct my friend. The cat's out of the bag and I'm having one hard time writing the scene. J**

"This plan of yours, Yokubō. I find it most unworthy of a snake demon. The deception and falsehoods I approve of, but all this for a _human_? Perhaps you are that dog **_are _**alike."

The snake demon stiffened at his sister's words and spun around.

"Silence Emera!" he roared, his blood red eyes scorching with wrath. How dare his impudent sister oppose his decision?

* * *

The emerald eyes of the female snake demon gleamed with dark mirth as she gazed at her brother. As unpleasant as Yokubō could be, Emera doubted he would he would be able to pull this scheme off without her. This human woman that he seemed to be infatuated with would be an easy target for her when the time came for her to persuade her into betraying Sesshomaru. She was an expert in the matter of the heart. All it would take would be a few comforting words and a few careful planned sentences about that demoness Kagura. Yes… A heart was weak when it came to rivals. After all, was it not that tree spirit Sakaru's heart that nearly caused the destruction of the world?

_'Humans falling in love with demons and vice versa. Love is such a pathetic sentiment.'_ Emera thought as her blood red lips curved into a malicious smile. _'You were such a fool for falling in love with that human, Sakura. His soul is now as black as the night sky. Is it not?'_

* * *

_Many miles away on the hill that the Amai and Yūkan guarded, the cherry tree's branches stirred even though not a breath of wind disturbed them. Within the tree, Sakura sensed the thoughts emitting from Emera and sighed. She had not seen the outside world for two years. Creating Renshi's body had taken up the last of her stored energy and it was all she could do to keep the core of the Jewel sealed within. The tree spirit gazed at the small sphere which lay within her tight grasp._

_"Oh my love." She whispered sorrowfully to Jewel as a single transparent tear traced path down her pale cheek. "If I could erase the darkness from your soul which has become this Jewel then you might rest in peace at last."_

* * *

His mind was clouded and the inuyoukai found it considerably hard to sort out the jumbled thoughts battling one another in his mind. The last moments of his conversation of Rin kept replaying over and over again until Sesshomaru thought he was cracking.

_. ~Flashback~. _

_"Yours. The other half of Renshi's soul is your own, Lord Sesshomaru."_

_The demon lord felt something in his chest halt. It made sense now. It all made sense! An ordinary inuyoukai pup wouldn't challenge one older than he if he didn't consider himself the Alpha. _

_Being the only demon of the group Renshi saw himself as the leader and when he had approached Rin the pup had seen it as a challenge for both Rin and the control. To his shock, Sesshomaru felt the very tips of his pointed ears burning in embarrassment. Being the Soul Mother of Renshi who considered himself the Alpha, Rin would have been seen as the second most important female apart from Renshi's mate if he had had one at the time. _

_Renshi had the mixed appearance of both a hanyou and a true inuyoukai but Sesshomaru could see that most of his reactions to different situations did not vary from himself when he was a pup. Therefore when the child had seen him near Rin he had perceived the action as one that would challenge his superiority and one that would take his Mother away from him. His reaction was one of a true inuyoukai who wishes to protect something that they believe is their own. It was often like this when different dog demons competed against each other for land. If an inuyoukai was seen too close to another's borders it was seen as a challenge for their land and the opponent had the choice to either back down or fight. When Renshi had placed himself in front of Rin he was unknowingly telling Sesshomaru to either back off or fight him. He had fought and won. But he had won not only Renshi's respect but the pup's tolerance of him being close to Rin for Renshi no longer considered himself to be the Alpha. Sesshomaru was now the Alpha in the pup's eyes._

_Dragging himself out of his complex and confusing thoughts Sesshomaru saw that Rin's head was bowed and he could smell the faint smell of salty tears. _

_"Please don't be repulsed by me, My Lord. I missed you so much during those long years." _

_The demon Lord knew that he could to try to push himself away from the woman in front of him but it wouldn't work. He too had missed her._

_"I wish to be alone Rin." He said softly before turning to leave. A muddled sob caught his attention and the demon lord glanced behind him to see that Rin had buried her face into her hands. The smell of tears was far stronger than before._

_"Please…don't…go…I…..won't….. speak…of…..it ….again! Just don't…..leave…me..." The ebony haired woman managed to choke out from between her sobbing gasps. The golden hue of Sesshomaru's eyes softened ever so slightly._

_"I shall not leave permanently." _

_Rin's blood shot eyes stared at him at those words but the demon was already walking away, his silver hair swaying gently from side to side._

_. ~Flashback Ends. ~ _

Sesshomaru stared at the star dashed sky. He had been out here for so long that the sun had set and the night had spread her blanket of darkness of the sky with only the stars to illuminate it. When the inuyoukai neared the tree where he could see Rin sleeping next to the two dragons a flash of silver caught his sharp eyes. Renshi was sitting quite far away from the sleeping group and Sesshomaru could see that he was deep in thought while gazing up into the stars. He approached the pup and felt Renshi golden eyes flick towards him before settling themselves once more onto the stars. Sesshomaru didn't sit down but merely stood next to him.

"My Mother never told me what Father looks like or what he is actually like." The inuyoukai pup whispered softly and Sesshomaru's momentarily flicked towards him. It was every pup's goal to surpass his Father and become a more powerful demon than he and Sesshomaru could see that without any knowledge of his Father, Renshi didn't know if he could ever exceed him. Sesshomaru understood how the child felt as he too as a pup had longed to surpass his Father, Inutaisho.

"But if I had a choice…"

Renshi turned away from the older demon.

"He would be like you."

**Author's Notes: Another chap done!**


	10. Emera's Deception and Revelations

**Author's Notes: I now have 51 reviews! Thank you all so much! I don't own anything no matter how much I rant and carry on about it. Don't own the songs below either. I sadly spent an hour staring at the computer screen waiting for reviews when I posted the last chapter. Think I went temporarily crazy. Woke up at 5am and nearly was bouncing with happiness when I saw how many reviews I had! **

**Songs I Listen to While Writing This: **

- **Diamond (From The Final Act, Inuyasha)**

- **Every Heart (Also from Inuyasha)**

- **My Will (Yet again from Inuyasha)**

- **Tooi Michi no Saki de ( Guess again…Inuyasha)**

- **Change the World (Astonishingly from Inuyasha)**

- **Futari No Kimochi (So astounding that it is also from Inuyasha)**

- **Dearest (Think Kikyo)**

- **And some sad music from Naruto that I can't recall the name of.**

**Taraah36- Renshi's confession is quite sweet isn't it? J **

**SerenePanic- Quite ironic is it not my friend? :D Renshi shalt know the truth soon enough!**

**Icegirljenni- I pondered over your review for the last five days and finally came up with this chapter! Thank you! Emera is quite cunning when it comes to deceiving others J **

**Nellyy- Your wish shall be granted!**

**Guest (Anonymous): If you hate Renshi so much you might as well not read any more of my story. He is part of it, you know. Sorry if I came off too harsh…**

The first emotion that came into Renshi's head was confusion. Why couldn't he move? What was going on? Where were his Mother and Lord Sesshomaru? It was so dark here and he could barely see, his demon senses stretched to the limit.

"My, my, you are a handsome young demon aren't you?"

The pup's head snapped towards the sultry purr and as he spotted the figure his ears flattened and he bared his fangs at the intruder. What was happening? He remembered falling asleep next to Rin after his revelation to Sesshomaru. Had this snake demon kidnapped him?

"Oh you need not worry young pup." The female snake demon purred. "We are merely inside your head so to speak. Quite a bleak place if I say so myself."

Renshi growled. She must have invaded his dreams. He glared viciously at the demoness. Her emerald eyes shone with dark mirth and her hair was as dark as a moonless night and spilled out of a loose bun that was held up by an intricate, jewelled decoration. Her kimono flaunted her physical charms almost disgustingly and was a fiery red with golden strands woven into it. Renshi found himself most sickened with her appearance all over.

"You _are _a bizarre one, Renshi." Emera said softly as she approached the pup in a few graceful strides. "A soul child. A youngster created not of flesh but of magic and a bonded soul. The bonded soul created of course created by past memories."

Renshi bent his head as the old feeling of humiliation engulfed him. To anyone else who should chance upon the truth he would appear nothing more than an abomination or a disgrace. Something to remind someone of another they loved, nothing more.

"You know nothing!" He hissed venomously. "My Mother isn't like that!"

A cold and scornful laugh emitted from the snake demoness.

"Is that what you think?" She taunted. "That Rin loves you as if you were own? You truly are a fool. Perhaps you have become her pet but you could never be recognised as her own son! What will you do when she is reunited with her beloved? Watch as she forgets that you ever existed?"

The inuyoukai felt each word penetrate him like the blow from a blade and his head sagged. But something in him would not accept what Emera told him. Why would his Mother hold him so close to her heart when they slept if she did not care for him? She never once called him Sesshomaru or anyone else. He was Renshi. _Her _Renshi. She called him her child. She always protected him. **She wouldn't lie to him. Ever.**

"You're wrong ." He whispered quietly. " I may not have appeared from her womb but my Mother has never once hesitated to call me her son! Never once has she called me any other name than my own!"

Emera's pale face twisted in hatred as she suddenly pressed a dagger to his throat. The snake demoness applied only the smallest of pressure to the pup's throat and a small line of blood appeared and slid down the column of his throat.

"And what would happen if I were to slit your throat, Renshi?" she asked coolly. " That soul is nothing more than a tool to animate your body. The moment you are cut down the soul shall escape from your body and forever wander the heavens. You may have your own personality but at the end of the day you are nothing more than memories."

A determined smile appeared on the pup's face despite the situation.

"Then I want to add memories of the present plus the future and not just be a thing of the past. I am proof of my parents' bond and I would have it no other way!" He said and Emera's eyes flared.

"Curse you, son of Sesshomaru and Rin!" she snarled and Renshi's golden eyes widened in shock.

* * *

The pup awoke with a start and glanced frantically around him. He was met with the passive face of his sleeping mother whose arms were wound around in a loving embrace. She held him close to her heart. He stared at her. Was what the snake demoness true? Rin would not have lied to him for she had never told him who his Soul Father was but the feeling of hurt still welled up within Renshi's chest. He then turned his eyes to the figure of Sesshomaru who was sitting against a nearby tree, his eyes closed but Renshi could tell he was alert.

Was that demon really his Father? Something in the pup's chest warmed at the idea. Now that he thought about, the notion made sense. They were alike in many ways and he did see the Lord as someone more powerful than he and respected him for it. As he turned back to Rin he found her down brown eyes gazing at him bleary from sleep but curious.

"Renshi?"

He had to know. He had to ask.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru my Father, Mother?"

**Author's Notes: Already figured out what I'm going to write for next chap so stay tuned for next update (sometime…)**


	11. Truths and Awkward Situations

**Author's Notes: I HAVE REACHED 61 REVIEWS! I own nothing… So tragic!**

**Nellyy: I'm glad I'm updating too! If I leave anything too long without updating it then everyone loses interest and doesn't bother to read. I know this because…well…I do it.**

**Razux- THE SECRET IS OUT!**

**Taraah36- Well… Let's say that even though Sessh can hear what Rin is going to say but he's not quite himself.**

**Icegirljenni: Renshi's fate is quite sad isn't it? I don't mean to be rude…But who is Renshin? Did I misspell something? I have an idea about another kid though… And what happens to Renshi eventually…**

**Deadman19: Thanks!**

**SerenePanic: (fake pout) But without a cliff hanger I have to actually think what I'm going to write next! Thanks for the compliment!**

**ILuvFluffySama: NOT THE FANGIRLS! I'LL UPDATE! I SWEAR! THEY'LL KILL ME!**

**MonNos: Never have truer words been spoken! It's like they say: Like alpha like pup! Well, they don't actually say that but…never mind. **

**Min00: (blushes) Aw Thanks! **

Rin could do nothing but stare at the small demon whose golden eyes shone with strange warmth. How could he have known? She had never told him and now that Sesshomaru was actually here it had made her all the more reluctant to say something. Would either Sesshomaru or Renshi reject her if she told the truth? Would they both? Renshi was part of Sesshomaru's soul…

_'He deserves to know Rin.'_

The woman tensed slightly at the voice before recognizing it as Yūkan's. The golden dragon was trying to console her and she appreciated it. The anxiety writhed in her stomach like a multitude of live snakes though, and deciding that lying to Renshi would only cause more tension between the group she tried to force the words from her constricted throat.

"He...Renshi, I..."

The words would not come however and Rin resorted to a meek nod. She was, however, stunned with Renshi's reaction. The warm glow his amber like eyes intensified and radiated pride the more you stared into their honey depths.

"I'm glad."

The woman gaped at the young demon in wonder. Did this mean he accepted that Lord Sesshomaru was his father? A low snarl interrupted her thoughts and Rin spun around without a second thought, ready to meet whatever demon had decided to infiltrate Sakura's shield. Her mind went blank however when she was met with furious, bloodthirsty and fiery red eyes.

"Lord...Sesshomaru?" The woman whispered as another growl rumbled within the demon's chest, his eyes fixed on herself and her pup.

The inuyoukai was sitting tensed against the tree which he had slept on the previous night, blood red eyes staring at both Rin and Renshi with fury evident in his gaze. For a spilt second, fear and confusion was all Rin could decipher from her torrent of emotions until she spotted the white bands that had wrapped themselves onto the demon lord's wrists and were preventing him from advancing on the human and pup.

_'Sakura is unknowingly trying to purify him! She has lost so much of her strength that she can't recognise someone or tell one demon apart from another! Renshi has been with me so long that he is not affected by her spiritual powers but Sesshomaru…' _Rin's thought were abruptly cut off when a savage snarl was heard and she saw much to her terror that Sakura was managing to slowly drag Sesshomaru closer to the tree. If the tree spirit managed to drag the dog demon close enough there was a good chance that she would injure him. Sakura was far too helpless to kill Sesshomaru but she could seriously wound him.

Without hesitating for an instant, the woman swept forward, knelt beside the struggling demon that was pressed up against trunk of the tree and reached past him, sweeping back his long silver hair enough so that she could press her palm to the smooth texture of the wood. Rin pleaded frantically within her mind but it seemed that Sakura was far too deep in her slumber to recognise her voice.

* * *

Sesshomaru went completely still at the feel of the woman's body pressed against his own and his red eyes widened ever so slightly. The action was over so quickly that only Renshi noticed it and his amber eyes narrowed as he saw Sesshomaru's claws inch closer to Rin even though Sakura tugged at the white bonds.

_'Father's demon is reacting to being under threat.'_ The inuyoukai pup realised. _'He cannot control his actions nor realise what he's doing. He could seriously hurt Mother or even kill her in this state.'_

It was only when he noticed the deadly claws mere inches from her back that the inuyoukai released a threatening growl from within his throat. Even if Sesshomaru was his Father, Renshi wouldn't hesitate to protect his Mother from harm. As red, demonic eyes met threatening gold ones the two demons stared at one another. It seemed to be almost like a silent challenge, each demon daring the other to back down. Renshi let out another warning growl. It was a message to his Father that if he dared to hurt Rin any pain that he would inflict on her would be much worse if Renshi got his hands on Sesshomaru. Deep within the older demon's red gaze, the smallest spark of pride flickered in his eyes before it vanished.

* * *

Rin was close to lose her nerve as she frantically tried to reach Sakura. If she didn't make the connection in time there was no telling what could happen. As desperation crept into her heart, Rin leant forwards to press her head against the cool wood, unknowingly pressing her body even closer to Sesshomaru's.

"Please Sakura," Rin whispered against the wood, dread weighing down her heart. "Please don't hurt him!"

* * *

_"Please Sakura, please don't hurt him!"_

_Rin's voice echoed with the tree spirit's head, her eyes opening wearily to reveal lilac coloured eyes filled with fatigue. Sakura could feel the tendrils of spiritual power that wrapped themselves around Sesshomaru's wrists and were trying to purify the powerful demon lord._

_"Forgive me, Guardian." The tree spirit whispered at she called back the tendrils of spiritual power. "My strength is weakening. It shall not be long before the darkness of Damasa's soul is too much for me to bear. Forgive me my flaw, Rin."_

* * *

Rin felt Sesshomaru's tense stance loosen and she pulled back slightly to see if he was truly alright. Much to her relief, the demonic bloodlust had vanished from Sesshomaru's eyes and they were once more their ordinary amber colour. As she opened her mouth to inquire whether he felt alright after the ordeal, she stopped abruptly. Something was out of place. It was only then that Rin realised their position.


	12. Shame and Bitterness

**A/N: I'm so close to 70 reviews! Listening to Dearest really helps to write this! **

**Icegirljenni: NP!**

**SerenePanic: This is really weird but I have done that too! Les Mis rocks! Except when you can't get it out of you head… Oh and yah Sakura is pretty fragile at the moment and it gets worse…**

**MonNos: I HAVE NO IDEA!**

**ProdigicMe: (Blushes) Thanks! Hope you continue to like this!**

**Taraah36: Your reviews make me giggle but for the moment no kiss! Well…maybe… if I feel like it. :D**

Renshi felt his entire face flush a brilliant crimson and his eyes widen slightly. This certainly wasn't how he pictured the 'rescue' scene to go. He could hear Yūkan and Amai's laughter echo in his mind and scowled. If he didn't know better he would say that those two had planned this but with a great deal of protest from Amai. Backing away hurriedly from the demon and human who still hadn't noticed his presence, Renshi swiftly took off to find those two dragons and give them a good telling off.

* * *

Rin could only stare as she felt a flush of embarrassment creep along her cheeks. How was she supposed to explain this? The demon in front of her was also watching at her in minor surprise, his amber eyes fixed on her doe brown ones.

Rin's first thought was to scramble off and hastily apologize before scurrying away. Now however, something rendered her paralysed. She couldn't quite understand what made her want to stay so still for it certainly wasn't fear. As she watched Sesshomaru, Rin couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were; so many splashes of amber and molten gold that seemed to constantly clash with one another. Although the eyes of a person were said to be the windows to their soul, Rin found that the demon lord showed very little emotion to anyone and his eyes were normally as unemotional as stone. As of late however, she had noticed the small sparks of pride that were directed at her son and the faint glowing warmth that had been in her lord's gaze when he watched her. She could vaguely remember as child, warmth in his eyes similar to that but it seemed different somehow now. It was more mature and, dare she think it, tenderer. She had often rebuked herself for thinking such thoughts but now as she held the demon's gaze, the impossible didn't seem so unattainable. Brown eyes drifted from the inuyoukai's intense gaze down his cheeks to where his purple markings that stood out like portions of lilac marble were displayed proudly, a sign of a true dog demon. Rin had often wondered at their texture but just by looking at the marks she could tell that the texture would not vary from the demon's flawless skin. Not knowing what possessed her, the woman leant forward slightly. It was as though she was caught in spider's web and the predator was drawing her closer. And she almost didn't want to escape. Unknowingly, Rin's face had inched closer the inuyoukai's until their noses brushed delicately. The warmth in her heart and the pit of her stomach increased tenfold as the gentle motion was repeated. Something prickled in the back of Rin's mind as the closeness between herself and the dog demon increased so that their breath mingled gently, lips mere heartbeats apart.

_'What am I doing?! Is it possible to act any more disgracefully?!' _

Reeling backwards, hand clamped over mouth Rin scrambled off the dog demon that remained motionless. Thoughts jumbled and confused, shame pounding its poison into her heart the woman back away from the Lord once she managed to shakily stand. Half of her wanted to break down in shame and another half wanted to run as far away as possible and never look back.

"I...I'm going for a walk." She muttered before walking away as quickly as humanly possible without looking panicky. When she was far enough away, her walk turned into a desperate run and salty tears trickled down her cheeks. Attempting to wipe them away but only succeeding in smearing her tearstained face further, Rin felt her heart shatter and the pieces scatter into an abyss of dark despair. She had shattered what was left of their relationship. Sesshomaru would reject her now...wouldn't he?

* * *

Emera glowered and scowled at the misty sphere which hung suspended in the air while draping herself over her silk covered bed. Why had Sesshomaru allowed that weak human girl so close? He had certainly lowered his standards since she had last seen him. The Sesshomaru she knew wouldn't even acknowledge that filthy half-breed as family let alone allow a dirty human to kiss him!

_(.Flashback.)_

_The snake demoness gaped in open disbelief at the inuyoukai who merely shot her a bored glance._

_"This scheme is unbefitting even for you, Mother."_

_The female dog demon with gorgeous silver hair pouted and pursed her lips in frustration. _

_"Oh Sesshomaru," She sighed while stretching his name unnecessarily. "I only want to find you a suitable mate. Would deny your pitiful Mother even the small pleasure of a beautiful grandchild to pamper and train to become to next Lord or Lady?" _

_Her handsome son glared coldly at her, not sparing even a glance out of the corner of his eye at Emera._

_"Your interference is unwanted." Sesshomaru stated icily before turning to leave. Desperate now, Emera latched onto his sleeve. If she could persuade this stubborn dog to take her as his mate she would be well off for the rest of her life and the Western and Eastern lands would be joined._

_"Remove your hand before I so for you." The Lord snarled without turning to face the demoness. This was her last chance._

_"Why not take the time to get acquainted?" Emera purred in a sultry tone. This had always worked and she was certain it would save her this time as well. To her shock she as met with an icy smirk and cold golden eyes. _

_"I would never take such filth as my mate. A human woman would be of higher standing than you, princess."_

_Shocked and humiliated, Emera could watch as the demon took flight along with her chances of being the Lady of the West. How could he compare __**her**__ to a __**human**__? Oh that demon would pay. Not to mention his mate when he finally took one._

_(.Flashback Ends.)_

Shaking with ire at just the memory Emera struggled to regain her composure. Instead she focused her attention on the sobbing female in the sphere. Why was that wench so upset? Thinking back to the woman's previous actions it hit the demoness like a bolt of lightning and she began to giggle hysterically.

"What...a...fool! She...she's...fallen...in love...with...that...cold...hearted...dog!" The snake managed to gasp.


	13. A Familiar Warmth

**Author's Notes: By the end of the story (which won't be for a while) I want to have 100 reviews (new record for me by the way!) so if you're reading my story…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Deadman19: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Icegirljenni: I'll wager you're right! Emera is going to get her revenge eventually…but is it against Sesshomaru? I ****_could_**** answer but suspense is awesome.**

**Taraah36: Well…that's one way to put it. Rin will overcome her emotional downpour in this chapter if you wanted to know. :)**

** SerenePanic: Thanks! **

**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan: I read all your comments and was giggling like mad at the last one! Thanks! Don't worry! Sessh shall find her! There is also a fluffy moment! **

* * *

The clouds continued to darken ominously the more Rin stared at them. It had felt like only mere minutes had passed from the moment she had ran from Sesshomaru where in reality it had been quite a few hours. The tears had stopped a while ago and that was left of their presence were her blotched cheeks and slightly bloodshot eyes. The light of day was fading quickly now and the velvety presence of night approached ever closer. It was at times like these that she wondered how Inuyasha and Kagome's two pups were and how much they had grown over the passing years. Had they developed their father's short temper or their mother's gentle beauty? Was their hair white or black? So many questions unanswered and until Rin could find a way to stop Sakura's ever growing depletion they would remain that way.

_''I can't become weak. I mustn't become a burden.'_

These thought repeated themselves within Rin's mind so many times that her head ached. These words were what she had had to live by for the past four years and they had been pretty much set in stone in her mind. It had seemed so easy to obey those two sentences for as long as she had lived with the dragons and Renshi. But ever since Sesshomaru had come into the picture it had been so difficult for her to not to hide her shame flushed face or depend on him like she had done as a child. Why? Why now? When has the situation become so complex? And...Why did she have to fall in love with him? The Lord of the West for Kami's sake! Did fate have no pity on her? The warmth that glowed and sparked in her heart whenever she saw the inuyoukai or noticed the fine details of his demon appearance had only intensified with each passing day. It was as though she was heading straight for an obstacle and could not help but crash in it. In this case, fall in love with a demon who she knew hated humans.

A drop of cold water splattered onto the woman's nose and slid down the smooth plains of her cheekbones. More followed soon after and Rin shot an annoyed glare towards the now pouring sky. It wasn't that she minded for rain, it was more than since it was coming down so hard she could barely see two metres in front of her. Her kimono now soaked and plastered to her form, Rin stood and began to search for some sort of shelter for it was certain that she wasn't going to make it back to Sesshomaru and Renshi in this weather. Without warning a bloodcurdling screech spilt through the dull pounding of the heavy rain and the woman felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

_' A hawk demon!'_

The all too familiar emotion of subtle terror crept into Rin's heart and as she rotated slowly, she grasped the cold metal of the untainted blade that held up her hair and pulled it out. Long, silky tresses of dark, almost black, hair spilled forth and as the pressure of the rain increased the strands of hair became plastered to her face. The same screech pierced the dull hammering of the rain and before the woman could react she felt deadly talons tear through her saturated kimono and produce deep gashes in her left shoulder as a hard feathery wing cuffed the back of her head hard. Uttering a whimper of pain Rin clutched her injured shoulder as the rain trickled down her arms, dyed red as it merged with the crimson blood. Removing her hand from the injury, Rin slashed wildly with the blade, hoping fervently that she could kill at one of the demons before it slew her. Thick sheets of silver rain marred her vision and she screamed when the talons raked up her back, what was left of her kimono reduced to shreds of tattered silk.

Hitting the soft ground with a heavy thud, Rin tried to close her eyes against the hammering inside her head. The woman could make out the faint sounds of something sharp tearing flesh and she silently prayed that whoever had managed to come across her could slay the demons without personal damage. Soft thuds approached Rin where she lay and to her slight shock she saw familiar black boots. Her senses tingled as she felt the figure crouch down slightly to look at her. When Rin opened her mouth to croak a weak thanks but the sound unexpectedly died in her throat. Doe brown eyes were met with that cool amber gaze that she knew so well.

"L…Lord….Sessh…Sesshomaru?"

The whisper hung in the air before the inuyoukai gave a curt nod. Relief swirled in Rin's gaze.

"Th…Thank…you…"

Her vision began to darken but before she surrendered to the pitch black she felt the demon's strong arms wrap around her form plus something warm and soft creep around her.

* * *

At first Rin thought she had died. Her surroundings were so warm and soft, almost like a gentle but firm cloud. And then she felt it tighten slightly around her and now curious, Rin attempted to open her sore eyes. As her hazy vision cleared, Rin was met with the exact opposite of what she suspected. She was wrapped in _fur_ and not just any fur for she saw that Sesshoamru with his back to the cherry blossom tree quite close to herslef. She was covered in Sesshomaru's mokomoko and felt the heat rising in her cheeks at the thought of him allowing the idea in the first place.

_'This must be why Jaken loves to travel with him.'_She mused quietly remembering Jaken's mutterings at night about fuzzy pelts. She spotted the small imp sleeping against Ah-Un a few yards away and briefly wondered where Renshi was before she saw him cuddled up next to Amai. Smiling gently, Rin started when she heard the calm baritone of the demon next to her.

"You needed to be kept warm."

His explanation was short and to the point but Rin found herself comforted by it for it meant that he cared. Noticing that the wounds she had sustained from the demon hawks were bandaged, Rin shifted forwards a bit to examine the dog demon.

"Are you hurt, my Lord?" she questioned softly and felt the golden eyes flick momentarily towards her.

"You need to rest if you wish to recover."

Knowing that this was about as close as a conversation would get with the demon lord tonight Rin nodded gently before burrowing herself in the warm cocoon of the mokomoko.

* * *

The woman was strange. As long as he could remember, Sesshomaru had never met someone who had questioned if he was injured during a battle. Some had asked how bad it was or like Inuyasha mocked him for it but no one had ever come straight out and said something like that. As Sesshoamru's gaze settled on Rin he felt a strange tightness in hs chest. Something had changed between them and for the life of him he could not figure out what it was. Rin was as friendly as she had been as a child and just as kind but it was as though she was now afraid of him judging her now. Rin's reaction to what ahd happened earlier was puzzling to the demon lord. He had smelt the saltiness of her tears as she ran from him and for some reason he felt a mournful pang in his normally still heart. What was going on? He could not once remember an instance where Rin had run away from him even as a child. Even when she had seen what he had done to the monks who had tried to take her to a human village against her will, she never ran. When they told her he was a monster and that humans and demons lived in different worlds she hadn't run. She had always followed him no matter what the situation. Her faith in him and just her pure naivety and kindness to everyone she ever met astounded the demon. Why would that human girl, now a woman now, trust a demon? His mokomoko tightened around her sleeping form slightly. For once in his life Sesshomaru had no answer.


	14. Rin's Wonderous Revelation

**A/N: Spent a lot of time reading an awesome story called ****_Forever with Lord Sesshomaru _****by LadyRacheloftheWest. BEST RIN/SESSHOMARU FIC EVER! Read the sequel though and cried… BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT A SUGGEST YOU DO SO! BTW, if there are any Sherlock Holmes fans out there and they want a great read try my friend talonxdreamer's story ****_Blood on the Wall_****. **

**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan: Well…who's to say that Rin won't tell him in this chapter? ;)**

**Icegirljenni: I guess he is a bit dense… (^_^!) But then again Sesshomaru has never really had much experience with human emotions.**

**Deadman19: Why thank you! This chap is slightly OCC but bear with me!**

**Taraah36: (^_^!) I know right! But they say people make even the most simple things complex. Take this story for example. I'm constantly trying to find new twists…that don't usually work now that I think about it. **

* * *

Emera suppressed a furious snarl. Why was she so unfortunate? Her daft brother was of no use to her at all! His so called insidious plot was nothing more than a jealous child's pouting in her eyes. That was really all she saw him as; a whinging youngster who had little self-control and was merely jealous of a dog demon who had a bigger and better toy. That worthless woman seemed to be nothing more than a bone two dogs were fighting over and irritated the snake demoness to no end. Sighing with exasperation and distaste, the snake demoness reached within the fold of her blood red kimono and from it withdrew two almost identical silver blades. The only visible variation from the daggers was the symbols engraved into the blades for one had an image of a lunar eclipse whist the other had a solar eclipse.

"Why is it that when you want something done the only option is to do it yourself?" Emera sulked as she, one blade in each hand, overlapped them together so that the symbols of both eclipses became one.

"Nisshoku ga hitotsu ni natte!" The demon cried and a brilliant light glowed from the blades. The intensity of brightness that erupted from the blades was so powerful that soon the dark silhouette of Emera's form could be seen. And then she vanished.

* * *

_'It may be just I but don't you get the feeling that something is off?' _

Renshi tilted his head in confusion as he listened to Amai's hesitant question. Sure Rin had seemed a little jumpy these past few days but that could be anything right? Maybe that stupid village boy who seemed to flirt with her whenever the rare opportunity came up had gone too far. A savage snarl tore the pup's throat at the thought of another male besides his Father taking his Mother away from him and this reaction caused Amai to send him a rather confused look.

_'That human you think of. His name is_ _Orokana is it not?' _

The young inuyoukai nodded tersely. He didn't trust that man for even though he was caring and compassionate towards humans he loathed all demons with a passion that almost frightened Renshi. He was exact the type of person who the dog demon his Mother to stay well away from.

* * *

Rin sighed softly, a gentle smile gracing her face as she tried to separate the emotions coursing through her mind. To be honest, she didn't quite know why had been so jittery the last few days. She supposed it had something to do with her tightly sealed feelings for the demon lord but it wasn't just that. It felt as though someone had bound tight ropes around her chest whenever she saw the demon lord and her neck tingled bizarrely. Deciding that until she could sort out this jumbled mess she would keep apart from everyone for a while, Rin had retreated to a nearby spot at the bottom of the hill which Sakura's tree was on top of. The woman had hastily convinced herself that she was in fact not fleeing but hiding but this notion gave little comfort. Why was she so frightened? She was certain that even if the inuyoukai did not love her he certainly felt something. Why else would he have allowed a dirty human child to follow him? But Rin knew that even if her beloved lord **_did_** feel anything he was far too prideful to admit it. The woman neither rejoiced or cursed this fact only accepted it.

Rin unexpectedly stiffened when she sensed another's presence close by but relaxed significantly when caught the familiar spicy but rich scent. Turning her head slightly she caught a glimpse of the silver hair she knew so well.

"Why do you flee from me?"

Startled a bit by the calm baritone, Rin struggled to remain unruffled and composed. A light trembling however had made itself known in her limbs.

"I…I do not deliberately my Lord." She whispered but the gentle shaking tone in which she spoke gave her away.

"Do not lie to me Rin."

It was a firm command and Rin's head drooped somewhat in shame. What was the point of trying to lie to him? She would gain nothing…

"I shall not repeat myself. Answer the question Rin."

Sesshomaru's tone was icy now and Rin slowly stood up and rotated to face the dog demon. She had never been so nervous in all her life! How could she face him…knowing that she harboured an unrequited love for an inuyoukai who did not hesitate to express his hatred of the human race. Quivering severely now, the woman faced the mental battle whether or not she would meet his gaze. Her internal conflict ended abruptly however when she felt two clawed fingers under her chin. Sesshomaru almost gently lifted her chin up that she would have no other alternative other than to face him. His amber eyes showed no emotion at first glance but the longer Rin stared into their honey depths the more aware she became of the almost invisible warmth that flickered in his eyes. It was useless to search for emotions written on the demon's face for he maintained his customary emotionless and blank expression. A hoarse whisper slipped out of the woman's parched throat.

"I fled because…I was frightened and you….despise humans…."

Confusion clashed with any other feeling there might have been in the inuyoukai's eyes.

"I don't deny my hatred of that filthy race. You have known it ever since you first decided to follow me. It should not bother you now."

The woman inwardly winced at the demon's confirmation to his hatred of humans. A flaming blush stained her ivory skin.

"It only bothers me because…I love you my Lord."

The last part came out hurriedly and panicky as Rin's first instinct was to flee. The strange tingling in the crook of her neck had only intensified as the dog demon's nearness. Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened in surprise.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when the cold hearted Sesshomaru would stand a human wench's confession without having her blood spilt! And here I was thinking your pitiful kind could sink no lower. First your Father, brother than you. Do you plan to make this a _custom_ Sesshomaru?"

The silky voice came from a stunning snake demoness whose blood red lips were curved into a mocking and malicious smirk. Her long ebony hair was loose and clashed wildly with the deep crimson of her kimono. Two blades, one in each hand, were the only visible weapon this demon had but Rin was certain she wouldn't go down easily. Sesshomaru uttered a low snarl as the woman sauntered closer.

"Is that how that how you welcome an old wedding candidate Sesshomaru?" she purred, batting her eyelashes coyly.

**Can't wait till Christmas!**


	15. The Shattering of Emera's Blade

**A/N: My battle writing skills are terrible! FORGIVE ME!**

** Deadman19: Thank you! :D**

**Icegirljenni: Glad it didn't seem to OOC. Yes Emera is quite the pain and she has ****_wonderful _****timing. Emera shall get her butt kicked in this chapter! This I promise!**

**SerenePanic: (^_^!) Yah...I know Orokana means foolish or stupid...but who wouldn't be trying to challenge Sessh?**

** Jasmine-.-Momo-chan: I know right! Kyaaaaaa! **

**Taraah36: Too true! "Bloody yet satisfied Sesshomaru "I think I can manage that!**

** MonNos: Unfortunately the demoness doesn't die in this chapter...HOWEVER I promise major butt kicking!**

* * *

At her words Sesshomaru felt his heart freeze and his chest tighten bizarrely.

Love, an emotion he had little to no experience of. The closest he had ever felt to the feeling was the small infatuation he had held for the wind demoness Kagura and even that he had pushed away, believing it to be a weakness that Naraku could use against him including Rin. After Kagura died, the inuyoukai found that the feelings he _did _feel for her gradually declined to grudging respect. Rin however was another story. As a ward she had been his to protect and he had felt nothing more than an odd sheltering instinct. As the years progressed however after he had left he in the old miko's village the dog demon could unwillingly feel his emotions change towards the now maturing teen. He had always felt irritation burn in his chest whenever Inuyasha's mate mentioned the marriage proposals that came from other families as they wanted their son to marry the teen when she was old enough. He had never felt such annoyance except when Kagome called to him familiarly as her 'Onee-san!' irked his pride. When his ward had vanished he felt nothing but sharp pain and agony in his ordinarily icy heart. It was strange to the dog demon seeing how many times he had needed to deal with the petty emotion while in a battle but somehow it was different. It was as though even his inner demon mourned for her 'death' and the pain that he experienced during those three days when he had sealed himself within his chambers was unlike any he had known before. Was this how his Father felt when he was separated from that human wench Izayoi?

Even as a pup he had known that his Father did not truly love his mother Inukimi but stayed with her for the sole purpose of creating a powerful heir. His mother being an icy demoness herself did not much care for Inutashio but did not protest to the marriage as was her duty as a daughter. Sesshomaru never saw his parents share any form of affection and soon after he reached the age of most demon children Inukimi left for her own castle, leaving her young son behind with his Father. Inutashio treated his son like any pupil during his training to be a powerful inuyoukai and displayed no favouritism towards his son. Inheriting Inukimi's disdain for mankind, Sesshomaru had always questioned Inutashio's tolerance towards the creatures and when his father took a human princess as his mate, Sesshomaru's respect for his father plummeted. And when the woman caused his Father's demise and on top of that had a _half breed _for a son, bitterness and hatred were the only emotions felt for humans in general and his father. What _demon _allowed themselves to become to pitifully weak? But it seemed he had allowed himself to be caught in the same trap that both his Father and Inuyasha had fallen into. The snare of a human woman's untainted love.

* * *

Emera smirked as her eyes narrowed and she drew her blades, preparing to strike. This would be the last of that petty human who she knew to be Sesshomaru's ward. Nothing would stand in her way even if the price of their lives was to be her own demise.

* * *

The snake demoness drew both moon engraved blades simultaneously and without warning sliced at the air. Both Rin and Sesshomaru tensed slightly at the movement but Rin's mind was slightly at ease because neither her son or the dragons would be injured during this battle. For a spilt second, nothing happened and then all hell broke loose.

From the area where the demoness's blades had sliced at appeared a disk of crimson light which pulsed with a powerful demonic aura. Without warning it raced towards the pair, shattering into many crescent moon shapes. Sesshomaru easily dodged using his demonic speed and sent the supposed temptress in front of him a withering look.

"Even after all these years your attacks are still pitiful."

Emera smiled icily at him, her pearly white teeth glinting maliciously.

"You flatter yourself inuyoukai. Did I say anything about aiming for you?"

Her words struck the dog demon like a physical blow, however he maintained his emotionless facade as rotated. He was faced with the gruesome sight of his precious ward being sliced at from every possible angle, her face a mask of pain as the crimson crescent moons sliced at her porcelain skin. Controlling the fury boiling beneath his skin that was threatening to burst forth, the demon lord leapt forwards, his poisonous nails glowing a vivid and sickly green.

"You can't do anything more than deflect my blades, Sesshomaru." The snake demoness purred as she watched rather disinterested. As the dog demon's nails came into contact with Emera's crimson moons they instantly shattered but seemed to rearrange themselves again and again. Inwardly snarling in frustration the demon lord noticed with some strange and small relief that Rin was no longer gaining more wounds but seemed to be staring intently at the daggers in the demoness's hands.

* * *

_'They are connected to her very life source! Without her daggers she would be weakened and the crescent moons she has created would not be able to exist.' _Rin realised in a flash.

"Can you keep her occupied?" She asked quickly and though the inuyoukai did not respond, neither did he protest.

Removing her pure blade from her hair, allowing it to flow down in long waves, Rin ran at the serpent demoness head on whilst raising the blade ready to strike. Emera smirked at she raised one dagger to block to incoming attack. Closing her eyes and thrusting the untainted blade as hard as she could at her opponent's weapon, the woman was surprised when she heard a scream of agony.

* * *

_'That wretched bitch!' _Emera thought desperately through a haze of pain. She could practically feel her blade shattering under the spiritual energy that emitted from her adversary's weapon. Without warning, the blade with the lunar eclipse engraved onto it shattered and Emera cried out in agony as she felt the flesh of left shoulder tear open, the crimson blood staining her already red kimono a darker shade of rubicund.

* * *

Rin was flung roughly backwards as they demonic energy that surrounded the demon pulsed mightily. A white flash of light absorbed the snake demon's silhouette as she almost drunkenly plunged the remaining blade deep into her arm, the cold metal tasting her blood. Clutching what was left of one of her ruined blades and panting heavily from the blood loss, Emera vanished.

* * *

The snake demoness moaned at she clutched her severely wounded shoulder. She was defeated by a mere human and her demon. How pathetic. To add to her pain, Emera distantly felt someone's palm backhand her, her head lolling to the side.

"Idiot girl!" Her enraged brother hissed. "Your foolhardy actions may have alerted Sesshomaru what we really want!"

Faintly noticing that one side of her face throbbed, the snake demoness barely heard her brother swear violently when he caught sight of her shattered blade.

"And on top of your failed self-appointed 'mission' you have the gall to arrive back here half dead?!" Yokubō roared.


	16. Amongst the Shining Stars

**A/N: YIPEEEEEE! 105 reviews! Free virtual cookies to all! Watching Fairy Tail for a second time now and can't stop laughing/ crying! So close to Christmas break! INUYASHA CAME OUT IN ENGLISH DUB! THE SCENE WITH RIN AND SESSHOMARU IN HELL WAS GORGEOUS!**

**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan: Yep! For once Yokubō is not useless in this plot! :P**

**Icegirljenni: You absolutely correct! Unfortunately Emera still has some use! And yes, Rin and Sesshomaru are a lot closer after this episode!**

**SerenePanic: I'm glad you get it! :D Thanks for your positive feedback. (Man, I sound like a prude!)**

**Deadman19: Thanks! **

**Tieusang: Don't worry! He won't deny his feelings for her much longer! Besides, in the last chapter Sesshomaru already admitted to himself that he had been caught in her web. If you catch my meaning. (Rin ain't a spider demon!) Loved your story ****_Waiting for you _****as well! **

**MonNos: She is a bit of a loser, hey! Thanks for the comment!**

**Blue Bunny22: Thanks!**

**SenaAllMine3120: Me neither! This chapter is going to speed up their relationship a bit! **

_"Maybe you should go to the village healer just in case, Rin. These wounds are small but there as so many and in Sakura's weakened state, I doubt that she would be able to heal you as sufficiently." _

The woman lips twitched as she gazed at the dragon couple in front of her. And maybe running into Orokana again? She'd rather tell Sesshomaru she loved him.

_'Or…'_Rin thought as she snuck a cautious glance at the back of the demon lord who was stoically standing quite far away from the group, Renshi behind him. _'Perhaps not.' _

She didn't know why but he seemed to be acting oddly. It was ordinary to the dark haired woman to see the inuyoukai lord seeming almost untouchable but for some otherworldly reason he seemed to be more caring towards her. That in itself seemed an insane notion but it was the truth. The warmth that resided in his eyes was no longer hidden and Rin had noticed that his blank façade seemed to be cracking more often.

"Perhaps I better go to the village." The woman mused while running a hand through her hair. "I guess even a run in with Orokana with better than not being able to fight as well as I normally am able to."

Still disliking the prospect of a chance meeting with the infuriating man, Rin gingerly rose from her seated position and began the short journey towards the small village that lay not far from the protection of Sakura's spiritual borders. The dark haired woman started slightly though as she felt a small body land directly on her back, arms sneakily sliding around her neck.

"Renshi," Rin sighed as she felt the young demon rub his face into her hair. "You're acting like an overprotective mate."

Her son made a sound of disgust but it was muffled in her hair.

"I'm not being an overprotective pup or mate." He sulked, the words still slightly stifled. "But even a complete and total fool like that man would have a priestess or two passing by every now and then. If one should happen to pass by you then they would sense my powerful demonic aura and not touch you. It's a perfect plan!"

Rin smiled slightly at the confidence in his words. Even for one so mature at times he was still a child at heart.

"I'll be off now." She said gently and felt the pup slide off her back, still silently pouting.

* * *

As he watched her figure fade into the distance and disappear among the trees, Renshi bared his fangs slightly. He should have been able to accompany her! If it were not for his foolish mistake in alerting the villagers last time he would have been able to!

"A prince does not sulk."

The ever calm voice of his Father startled Renshi and with wide eyes he glanced in shock at him. Sesshomaru's face however revealed nothing and Renshi returned his gaze to where Rin had disappeared.

* * *

"How do ye gather these wounds child? Ye do not look the type to battle with demons."

Rin remained silent as the village healer bandaged the deep cuts marring her back. It stung but Rin was grateful for it could have been much worse. When the last of the cream coloured bandages were secured, Rin thanked the old healer and exited the hut. But not before she heard the old woman call out something that she had been dreading ever since arriving in the village.

"Orokana wishes to see ye child!"

"Rin? Rin, over here!"

A young man who looked just older than herself hurried forward, a bright smile on his face. His sandy brown her was tousled and almond eyes much like her own brightened as they spotted the woman in front of him.

"Have you considered my proposal Rin? You would be welcome to stay in the village with me if you have no home to call your own."

Smiling gently but firmly, the dark haired woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry Orokana but I have to decline. Thank you for your generous offer though."

Frowning slightly at her refusal Orokana nodded and turned to leave but then-much to Rin's dismay-he noticed the cream bandages on her arms and legs.

"Rin! What have you been doing lately? Surely you know that those filthy demons are attracted to the scent of fresh blood!"

Waving away his concern smoothly, the woman turned to leave but was unexpectedly stopped when the man grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders and forced her to face him.

"You shouldn't treat yourself as though you aren't worth the effort, Rin." Whispered Orokana as he unexpectedly drew her into his chest, his arms tightening around her back.

Uncomfortable with the close distance between them, Rin placed a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards. Looking slightly surprised at her actions, the man nodded curtly before leaving. Rin brushed aside the slight disgust that resided in the pit of her stomach. How dare someone touch her like for no reason without her consent!

* * *

The demon lord felt a strange ire rise within his chest at the sight of his ward. Her natural scent of sweet lilies and honey was tainted with that a human male's. It revolted the demon to think that another had been touching what was his. Pushing past the unfamiliarity of the sentiment, Sesshomaru resisted the urge the irritably question the human about what had happened. However, despite his emotionless façade, the inuyoukai couldn't help the stiffening of his posture. His ward watched his movement; her doe brown eyes alight in curiosity. He felt her footfalls as she approached him, the sweet scent of her almost overpowering his senses. Together the pair watched the blood red orb that was the sun set, the vibrant oranges and gold streaking across the darkening sky casting a blood red shadow over their faces.

Rin gasped softly in delight as the black velvet sky revealed bright golden orbs that were scattered across its surface like precious jewels.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed breathlessly as gazed at the star splashed sky and the demon could help but wordlessly agree as he gazed at her joyous expression, her eyes reflecting the very stars themselves in their rich coffee depths.

"Sit with me?"

The whispered inquiry only just reached the dog demon's sensitive ears and he found himself slightly surprised by it. Sesshomaru never had the time to simply unwind with being on constant alert and it was almost unnatural for him as he silently sat beside the young human. The pair shared no words but somehow none were needed and the comforting silence wrapped around them like a warm blanket. The demon lord's golden eyes widened slightly as he watched a serene smile grace the woman's lips, her eyes fixed on the seemingly everlasting night sky. He had seen many fascinating and beautiful demoness's in his long lifetime but in this instant their beauty all paled in comparison to Rin's, her sweet natural beauty like that of a shining beacon in the grey shadows. The light breeze tousling her hair perfected her image and Sesshomaru felt his chest ache as he stared at her. Had he truly fallen in love with this goddess? It seemed so. The unfamiliar urge to kiss her was taking hold of the inuyoukai and his inner demon wasn't helping in the slightest. To make matters even harder, Rin seemed to have chosen this precise moment to look at him and instantly it felt as though time had frozen for them. They stared at one another, the doe brown eyes trapped in the amber gaze and vice versa.

Rin felt her eyelids lower slightly and her lips part as a breathless sigh escaped. What was going on? Did Sesshomaru know what he was doing to her? He was so close all of a sudden and her body was intently aware of the fact, electric currents shooting up her spine. She could smell his rich scent and it flooded her senses almost against her will.

_'It's too late now.' _Rin thought as his mouth brushed the air above her mouth. _'I can't turn back.'_

Time froze as the distance between their mouths at last was no more.

The sensation that shot like a bolt of lightning through her body was almost too wonderful to comprehend and Rin's eyes flew open at the feeling. Even though they remained perfectly motionless, savouring the feelings and warmth streaking to their very cores it was simply bliss. Just when the woman thought the pleasure could rise to no greater height, she felt the demon's mouth slant over her own to deepen the kiss, his tongue trailing over her lips. Rin gasped at the sensation and this presented the perfect opportunity for the inuyoukai to slide his tongue into her mouth, claiming her mouth as his territory.

As he released her lips, Sesshomaru noted with some satisfaction that her porcelain skin was flushed and she panted slightly, gazing at him with warm brown eyes. As he placed small kisses along her jaw line the woman began to breathlessly moan quietly. The noise was music to his ears and as he slid her kimono back to real her slender collarbone he knew he was lost.

* * *

"_Bloody. _Hell_."_

Renshi's curse didn't not go unnoticed my Amai and she glared at him disapprovingly. The pup had been shifting uncomfortably and was now slamming his head against the bark of a nearby tree.

"Couldn't… they… have… waited… till… I… was… unconscious!?" Moaned the young pup as he punctuated each word with another slam.

At the questioning and concerned glance from the dragon he hastened to explain.

"Demons get very…delighted once they select their mate. It just makes it a whole lot worse when half of your soul is vibrating in pleasure!"

Amai stifled a snort of laughter.

_'Poor thing._' She thought as the pup finally rendered himself unconscious. _'If I could sense my parents mating I would be traumatized too. Demons are rather passionate creatures too…'_

**E/A/N: I have never written a kiss scene in my entire life so I hope I didn't screw it up! **


	17. Playmates

**A/N: Oh wow…seems like EVERYONE reviews at kiss scenes *peers at audience suspiciously*! So close to Christmas (for those who celebrate it) and I can't wait to observe my stash this year! I have also reached views on this story! YIPEE! **

**Edit: I wrote this before CHRISTMAS! STUPID RUNE!**

**Tsukimori kuchiki: I know right! Renshi must have been quite horrified at the turn of events! **

**Sotam: Gracias por tu opinión!**

**Tieusang: Poor thing…Tis a traumatic experience indeed!**

**Red4Angel: *nods* Aye! That they did!**

**Ginchi16: Thanks! After I finish it though I might reload some chapters so that any mistakes can be edited. **

**Jasmine-.-Momo-chan: I see what you mean! Ah Renshi…he suffers far too much! :D**

**MonNos: Yes…She is pretty lucky isn't she? She gets Lord Fluffy all to herself! **

**143RinShomaru: I know right! There really should be some sort of after story about them!**

**Deadman19: Why thank you! Ya should have seen me though! I was blushing and stuttering to myself like crazy!**

**StoriedFabric: Thanks! I love positive feedback! Don't be afraid to critique my work though! I'm known for my typos…**

**143RinShomaru: I'M SO SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING!**

**Shelisa: I promise! I'll finish this accursed thing! Don't give up on me yet! **

Renshi woke with a splitting headache, his limbs stiff and cold on the dew covered grass. Some part of him hoped that whatever had transpired last night between his soul parents was just some horrific nightmare that had somehow invaded his dreams. But on the other hand he was glad that his proud father had somewhat overcome his feelings towards humans enough to allow his mother close to him. Something about Rin mad her different than other human women in Sesshomaru's eyes and Renshi was almost sure he knew what it was. He knew that the daiyoukai could never truly relinquish his dislike of mankind but Rin was an exception. Despite what had happened in the past and the events that could transpire in the future, the small pup was confident that together his family could safely return once more to the outside world.

Renshi inhaled deeply, the faint scent of his parents still lingering amongst the scenery. He noticed that the dragon mates who had been laughing at him last night were curled around one another, Amai's snout burred into the soft grass while Yūkan's head remained firmly on top of his mate's head. He sniggered silently at their silent affection for one another even deep in sleep and transformed into his true form. Renshi's limbs lengthened, eyes darkening into slits of black velvet, the lilac crescent moon sported proudly on his brow and the hint of gold in his fur gleaming proudly in the sunlight. Any fool could have seen that he was the son of a great inuyoukai but there was something in the way he held himself that indicated a certain kind of majesty that demanded respect. It was only one more way which he mimicked his father.

'_Your parents should return soon, young pup. However, this One thinks it best not to question your Mother too much.' _

Renshi made a disgusted face at Yūkan whose sleepy scarlet eyes were boring into him determinedly. As if he wanted to know what they had been doing for most of the night! He glanced at the dragon uncertainly for a moment, his large head tilted like a curious mortal puppy before bounded off into the forest. He had heard tales of another inuyoukai around this area and wanted to know if they were possibly true. He hadn't seen another of his kind except his father before and desired to know if there were any pups who might want to play with him. Although he enjoyed the adults' company, it was tiring for a boisterous youngster like himself. Renshi felt the different aromas of the forest flood his senses and spent some time silently identifying them: two young kitsune demons were playing by a nearby river, fresh herbs and delicious roots, the scent of a tree's blooms and a very faint scent which he knew to be an inuyoukai's.

The pup scrambled through the dense brush, following the smell of the foreign demon. He could tell that this had to be a young female inuyoukai, perhaps a little older than him, who was not very skilled at hiding her scent. Perhaps she would play with him! It took a while, but after a few minutes of walking and a nasty encounter with a curious crow demon, the scent became stronger. Excited now, Renshi began to run towards the source of the scent, growling irritably at the trees that saw fit to tangle their messy branches in his fur. Suddenly he burst into a large clearing where he spotted a small, female, inuyoukai pup lying on the ground. For a moment he though she was asleep but the instant he entered the clearing her eyes snapped open warily, hackles rising in apprehension as she jumped to her feet. Renshi tilted his head curiously; what was her problem?

'_Will you play with me?'_

The female's eyes clouded with confusion, caught between the instinct to run and her curiosity.

'_W-What do you mean?'_

The male stared at her as though she were stupid. Were all girls like this? No wonder his Father hadn't chosen a mate for so many years!

'_Don't you know how to play like a normal demon? Are you stupid or something?'_

The female pup looked highly offended by his second question and turned her nose up at him. If he wanted her to play with him he was going to have to try harder than that!

'_Of course I know how to play! I'm not a hanyou after all!'_

Renshi rolled his eyes; all he wanted was a fun game and he got an annoying conversation.

'_Then come on!'_

Without warning he tackled the other demon, yipping sharply when she sunk her teeth into his neck.

'_What was that for?!' _He winced in annoyance, not noticing the female's dumbfounded expression.

'_You tried to attack me you ruffian!' _

'_Huh? I was just tackling you! You're so high-strung!'_

The female stared at him. Okay, so maybe she had overreacted slightly but one could never be sure nowadays with so many other dangers around.

'_I'm Suteki.'_

That was the last thing the female said before she playfully yipped and snapped at Renshi's legs. Delighted that he now had someone to play with, the male pretended to lock his jaws around her foot before he pushed, knocking Suteki onto the forest floor. She barked happily at him tried to pounce on top of him but found that he was no longer there, instead behind her. Just as they were about to engage in their playful banter again, a sudden weight slammed into Renshi's side causing him to tumble into a tree. Whatever had fiercely attacked him was attempting to kill him and Renshi found himself staring into the furious black eyes of another inuyoukai. He had run straight into Suteki's overprotective older brother who looked as though he would very much like to tear the younger male apart limb from limb.


	18. Rising Darkness and Motives

**A/N: Sorry I've been off the radar for a while but with working piling onto my desk I really can't help it. I have passed my review goals by far! Horary! I'm glad that some people still take the time to review this story!**

**Icegirljenni: Through the mysterious forces of fanfiction I suppose **

**Taraah36: Big brothers do tend to misinterpret certain situations…**

**StoriedFabric: I missed writing this story but since it is something I did as an amateur I'm kind of ashamed of it… I shall reveal all in this chapter. Maybe…You are correct about Renshi's feelings **

**MonNos: GLAD TO BE BACK! And her brother is tad protective of his little sis…**

**Deadman19: True :D**

**00Zero: Thanks! I'm also glad I got off my butt and wrote this!**

**Shelisa (Guest): (bows) I swear on Sesshomaru's fluffy mokomoko that I will not abandon this thing!**

**Beth (Guest): Why thank you! You're too kind! **

**HawkAngel XD: I admit I could've done far better on the storyline but I'm very glad someone likes it anyway! My upcoming story will be far better. Details on my profile if you want to look.**

For a moment Renshi was far too frightened to even move, feeling the older inu's terrifyingly sharp canines sink into the scruff of his neck, similar to how a mother cat would hold her young and toss him against the trunk of the tree, the plant splintering under the force. As the male in front of him was far larger, he was easily stronger in a physical sense and almost leisurely advanced on the smaller inu. Renshi vaguely noticed his female playmate latch her small teeth onto her sibling's furry leg and try frantically tug him away. The attempt went unnoticed by her furious brother and he shoved her away with a strong thrust of his hind leg, sending the female sprawling and whimpering to the ground.

_'Have you lost your senses Suteki?'_ The male snarled fiercely, his fiery orbs not leaving the younger male once._ 'Learn your place, stupid girl!'_

His sister whimpered in fear and submitted, having now sat down on her haunches, ears flat against her scalp. She watched the pair, perfectly aware of the furious aura radiating off her brother. Unsure of how to react to this situation, the female inu simply stared. What could she possibly do to help her friend? Her brother was older and more powerful than her and could easily kill them both if he wanted too. He wasn't a cruel sibling by any means but considering the reason they were sent to find the child of the Great One, it was really no surprise that Mamoru was taking no precautions with those they met. Should they be discovered by the spies of the Lord of the East, there was no doubt both of them would be slain. It was crucial that anyone who seemed suspicious and happened to come across them was eliminated. But slaying a young inu much like herself seemed, even by an inuyoukai's morals, to be a waste of noble demon blood. Considering the famous temper of her sibling, Suteki doubted that even that reasonable notion would stop him.

"I despise those with idiotic notions such as pointless bantering in a time such as this." Mamoru snarled viciously at Renshi who cowered slightly under his fiery glare. "There is a war going on and a demon such as you has the audacity to simply frolic around these lands with your head in the clouds as though this country held peace in its grasp? Disgusting…"

The younger male blinked, confusion clouding his golden orbs. There was a war happening? His mother hadn't said anything like this when she had relayed the current village gossip to him. Surely if there had been something like this it would have passed right to the four corners of the country. Perhaps, and though he seriously doubted it, this large inu was bluffing.

_"Well?" _roared the threatening male in front of him. _"Are you daft or do you have no sense of demon pride?"_

This sentence alone was enough to spark Renshi's temper and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He was neither daft in the slightest or lacking in demon pride. Growling wildly and not caring enough to notice the surprised expression within the honey eyes of the older male, Renshi started lashing out furiously, struggling with all his might to free himself from Mamoru's grasp. Startled by the unexpected movements, the older inu didn't have the time to prepare himself for the hard blow the younger pup successfully managed to land on his muzzle and was shoved backwards a fair way, primarily from surprise. Hunting instincts embedded in his very DNA prevented the older inuyoukai from stilling for too long however and after a split pause he attack the smaller male, trying fruitlessly to sink his fearfully sharp into his neck, aiming obviously for one of his critical veins.

This came as no surprise to Renshi; when not bantering or displaying dominance, the fight between such powerful demons was as brutal and bloody as a fight between mortal hounds. If demons fought one another seriously than there was usually nothing that could be done unless there was a more powerful demon nearby to stop them, usually resulting in two lifeless bodies instead of one. That situation in itself was pretty unlikely as most demons found it more entertaining to just watch the battle and feast of the leftovers. Suteki would be of no help either as she was simply young and inexperienced in battle and was visibly far too frightened by the show of fury by both inu to interfere with their battle.

But just as the tension between the two males was about to shatter, a surprised and slightly shocked voice echoed out into the clearing.

"Renshi? Renshi, you must come now! Sakura's defences are crumbling by the minute and Lord Sesshomaru has disappeared! The snake demons are trying to liberate the darkness!"

'_Mother?! She'll be killed if she comes any closer!'_


End file.
